A New Kid In Digischool
by H. E. Vaughn
Summary: Koji has dreams about Hannah and Reala. When the girl becomes his new classmate, and wierd things begin happening, the pair will have to rise above all odds and save the world. Fourth book in the me series! 5 is Fun In The Digisun!
1. The first REAL meeting

A/N: Hi! The Nightopian Princess here! This is my first time writing an author's note for my stories, so please don't critisize me too much about it. Anyways, I hope you like this story. Like my other DIGIMON fanfic, _Koji and Sakura,_ Koji is one of the main character. But, instead of Sakura being the other main character's name, the main character's name is Hannah! That is me, of course. In the story, the girl mentioned in the below paragraph is described to look like me! (brown hair, brown eyes, etc.) Usually I try to hide this secret, but now I'm letting it out: I LOVE KOJI MINAMOTO, AND I DON'T CARE WHAT ANYONE SAYS ANYTHING ABOUT IT! Anyways, please read, review, and tell people about this fanfic!! June 11, 2007

_"Koji..." a melodious voice called. Koji turned around to see a beautiful girl standing behind him. The girl had long, flowing brown hair and sharp brown eyes. She wore a strapless red cocktail dress. Koji started walking towards her, wanting her desparetly. His walking turned to jogging, then running, to get to the girl and hold her in his arms. He wanted to find out her name. But, as he was about to grab her outstreched hand, the girl dissappeard, leaving Koji alone in the darkness. He fell to his knees, unknowing what he should do next. "Hehehe..." said a strange voice, but this most definetly was __**not **__the girl. Koji turned to see a red and black jester creature standing be him, prepared to attack. Just as the creature got ready to blast Koji-_

Koji sat upright in his bed, beads of sweat dripping off his brow. _That's the fifth time this week I've had that dream,_ he thought, rubbing his eyes. _Who was that girl? She was so beautiful...I wish she were real. I want so much to meet her for real and find out her name._ Koji sighed and rolled onto his side. "I'd better get more sleep," he whisperd to himeself, "I've got school tomorrow." with that, he closed his eyes, and fell alseep.

"Class, may I have your attention please?" Mrs. Kuramo called out to the students. The class settled into they're seats. Koji sat close to the window, thinking about his dream the night before. "We have a new student today," Mrs. Kuramo said, "I would like you all to give a warm welcome to Hannah. She moved here all the way from Georgia in the United States." A young girl of about 12 walked into the room. Koji looked up at her and was lost in his thoughts. _That girl! She's the girl from my dreams! I have to talk to her, and find out about her!_ "Hello," Hannah said, "Nice to meet you." Mrs. Kuramo smiled and said, "Well, Hannah, why don't you just take a seat. There's plenty of empty desks around, so I'm sure you'll find a good place." Hannah nodded and walked over to the seat next to Koji. She took one look at him, then turned away, blushing. _Is she shy?_ Koji wondered, also a bit pink in the face. After about five hours, the students were released and were free to go home. Hannah got up, gathered her stuff, and walked out of the room. Koji was following closely behind her. Koji tapped her lightly on the shoulder and said, "Hey, my name's Koji." Hannah turned around and smiled at him. "Hi," she said, "I'm Hannah. Nice to meet you!" They shook hands and smiled at each other. They walked out of the school with their stuf, talking to each other about lots of things. "Hey," Koji said, "would you like to go get a soda or something?" Hannah giggled, " I would love to, but my mom's waiting for me to get home. I don't really know my way around the town yet." Koji nodded in response. "Well," Hannah said, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow. I'll write down my cell number and give it to you tomorrow, 'kay?" Koji nodded once again. "Well, see ya later, Hannah!" he said, waving to her as she walked to her new house. "Bye, Koji! See ya tomorrow!" she called back over her shoulder. _"Hehehe,"_ a strange voice said. Koji turned around to see nothing was behind him. 'Strange," he wondered aloud. Then, he just shrugged his shoulders and headed home.

Hannah walked down the sidewalk of her street. Or, at least, she thought it was her street. Hannah looked around her. None of the buildings looked familiar. Of course she wasn't used to her new neighborhood, but at least she could remember what her house looked like. The tall, gray buildings looked nothing like the navy blue building she now lived in. "Where am I?" she asked herself, frightened. She hugged herself tightly. "I think I'll turn back now," she said. She turned around and started to head back when she bumped into someone and fell backwards onto the ground. "Ouch!" Hannah said, rubbing the back of her head. "Watch where you're going, girly!" a voice said Hannah looked up to see the sillouete of a group of boys surrounding her. "W-Who are you?" she asked, her voice trembling with fright. "We should be asking you the same thing! Why are you on our turf, girly?" the voice said again. "My name is Hannah. I just moved to Japan last week from the US. I got lost trying to get home from school. Could you guys help me?" The guys looked at each other, then started laughing. Hannah stood up and brushed the dirt off her jeans. "Well, you certainly didn't have to laugh about it!" she said, stomping on the nearest guy's foot. "If you're not going to help me, then I'll just find my own way home!" she exclaimed, starting to march off. The boys ran and blocked her way. "What are you boys doing?" she cried, "Let me through!" "No!" said one of the boys. He had messy red hair and was about six feet tall. "Do you think that us gangsters are going to let a kid like you stomp on my foot and get away with it?" Hannah's heart skipped a beat. _Gangsters?! Oh no! I should have just got up and ran when I had the chance!_ Her mind raced as the gangsters closed in on her. She tried to make a run for it, but the leader grabbed her waist and held her back. "HELP!!!" she screamed, struggling to break frre. "It's no use, girly!" said the leader, "There's no escape now!" "Think again!" said a voice. The gang turned to see a figure lurking in the shadows. "Shadow creatures, be purified by the light!" the figure cried. _Wait a second! I know that voice! It's Koji! The sillouete may not look like him right now, but I know it's him!_ Hannah thought, her heart beating faster. "Howling Laser!" the figure cried. A laser blasted into the ally, blowing all the gang members away. The figure stepped out of the shadows to show himself. It was Lobomon, the legendary warrior of light. "Let's get out of here before they get back to their feet," Lobomon said to Hannah. He grabbed her and flew her out of there as fast as he could.

"Thank you for helping my back there," Hannah said when they were on the other side of town. Lobomon nodded and said, "Do you need any help to get home?" Hannah shook her head and replied, "Thanks for the offer, but I know my way now. I can actually see my new house from here, but I wouldn't mind ou walking with me, _Koji!"_ Lobomon gasped. _How did she find out?_ he thought. "Well," he said, "since you know, there's no reason for me to stay a Digimon right now." A fractel code surrounded him and he changed back to human. "How did you find out anyways?" he asked as they began walking. "Easy," Hannah answered, "I'm a digimaniac! I know tons about Digimon!" Koji was shocked. "So, you know all about Digimon, the Digital World, EVERYTHING?" Hannah nodded and said, "Yep!" _"Hehehe!"_ came an echoey voice. "Huh?" Hannah said, searching for where the sound came from. "You heard it, too?" Koji asked. "Of course I heard it!" Hannah replied, "I've heard that voice before, in my nightmares. It can only be one person!" Suddenly, the red and black jester showed up before them. Hannah snarled and said, "Reala..."

A/N: Well, that's the end of chapter one! I hope yal liked it! Please submit a review! I want to hear what all of you honestly thought of this story. I don't even care if it's flames, as long as you all submit a review! Chapter 2 will soon be posted!


	2. The first fight and the second dream

A/N: Hey, yal! The Nightopian Princess is now doing another chapter! Anyways, if you liked the previous chapter, you'll love this chapter! You should probably know the drill be now: read & review! Don't forget it! June 12, 2007

"I see you're smarter than you look, girl!" Reala snarled, showing his ugly yellow teeth. "Leave, Reala!" Hannah cried, "You're not welcome here!" Koji looked at her, puzzled. _How does she know that jester creature? Is she somehow connected to it? Are my dreams becoming reality? I've got to protect her! _Koji's mind was racing, his frustration building. "Well, girly, let's see how well you can dodge my attacks now that I've improved!" Reala's hands began sparking, and he paralooped Hannah, who flew backwards into the wall and sank to the ground. She rubbed her head. _Wow, Reala really __**has**__ improved. It's a good thing I know how to beat him!_ "Nice one," Hannah said, standing, "but let's see if you can beat me! CRYSTAL DREAMS METAMORPHOSE!" Hannah placed her hands on her heart, and a purple glow surrounded her. Her hair was covered by a purple and black jester hat that curled at the ends. Her head and hands began floating. Her outfit changed from a long top and miniskirt to a top that came above the waist line and a pair of purple and black pants. She had become a nightmaren. She floated in midair with her head facing the ground. Then, she suddenly look up, her still-brown eyes glaring at Reala. Koji was dumbstruck. _How the? What the? How did she?_ Koji's mind filled with these unanswered half-questions. "Now, Reala," Hannah said, "prepare for the fight of your life!" She lifted her hands and conjured a powerful-looking ball of darkness. "Uh oh," Reala said. The ball was thrown at him with such force, a portal appeared behind Reala, sucking him back into Nightmare. "I'll be back, chosen one! Mark my words!" Reala shouted as the portal closed. _Chosen one?_

Hannah floated a few feet above the ground, huffing and puffing. The purple glow once surrounded her, but this time she became human again and landed hard on the ground. "HANNAH!" Koji cried, running to help her. Hannah tried to push herself up, but fell once again to the ground. "Here, let me help you up," Koji said, offering his hand. Hannah grabbed it, both of them pulling to get her up. Just as Hannah was almost completely off the ground, she fell forward and into Koji's arms. "Sorry," Hannah said, pulling herself up. She stopped and looked into Koji's eyes. He looked into hers as well. _Her eyes...They're so beautiful..._ Koji thought. "Hannah!" a voice called. Hannah and Koji were pulled beck to reality in a flash to see a little girl running towards them, waving her arms frantically. "What, Polly?" Hannah said, stepping over to her. "Well, you got a call from Emma on your cell, which you left at home today," her little sister said, panting. "Oh man! I've gotta call her back!" Hannah said, frantic. Then, she stopped and looked at Koji again. "Well," Koji said, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then. Bye, Hannah." "Bye, Koji," Hannah replied with a wave, then she and Polly ran back to their new home. Koji sighed and walked numbly back home. _At least I know her name now. But why did that Reala person call her 'Chosen one'? Is she apart of some prophecy like the other digidestined and I were? I'll find out later._

Koji tossed and turned in his bed. He sat up. _I can't sleep._ he thought, rubbing his eyes. He lied back down and stared at the ceiling. _Hannah..._ Koji thought with a sigh. _She is so...so wonderful...I am lucky to have met her. There's not a girl anywhere like her. She's perfect. _Finally, Koji turned over on his side and fell alseep. He had a wonderous dream, similar to his previous ones. _"Koji..." Hannah called. Koji turned to see her behind him, her beautiful brown her blowing in the wind. There were pink ribbons in her hair. Her pink and black spaghetti-strap dress looked so beautiful on her, it made Koji's heart beat faster and faster. He ran to her and took her in his arms. "I'm not letting you leave now," he said, gazing deeply into her sharp, amber eyes. They shared a passionate kiss, Koji's heart beating even faster every second. Hannah looked into his Saphire eyes. "Koji..." she said, leaning her face closer towards his. Just as they were about to kiss again, an alarm sounded and Koji woke up._

A/N: Chapter 2 is now complete! Please submit reviews!


	3. Themes and Fights

A/N: Chapter 3 is here! Please don't forget to send in reviews!

June 14, 2006

Koji shot out of bed to see his alarm clock ringing loud on the table beside him. He picked it up and looked at the time. _6:30... _He thought, stiffling a yawn. He got out of bed and streched. _At least today's Friday._ He thought, _I don't have to wake up this early again until Monday. _He changed his clothes and put on his socks and shoes. He put on his bandana, his thoughts now on his dream. _Hannah...She is so...so beautiful...Wait a second! The school dance is next week! I could ask her to that! _He quickly ran downstairs to the kitchen. "Hi, Dad," he said, sitting down and beginning to scarf down his toast. "Whoa, slow down there, tiger!" Koichi said, sipping his milk, "Why are you in such a hurry?" Koji swallowed and answered, "I've got something really important to ask someone today." Then, he picked up his bookbag and swung it on his shoulder. "Bye, Dad! See ya this afternoon!" He ran out the door without another word.

He ran quickly to Hannah's street. Hannah was walking down the stairs to the door when she spotted him. "Koji!" She called with a wave. He waved back as he ran down to her. "Hey, Hannah!" he said, "Wanna walk to school together?" Hannah giggled and said, "Sure! I'd love to!" They started walking to their school on the other side of the neighborhood. "So," Hannah asked, "Do you know any _other _digidestined here in Japan?" Koji smiled and said, "Yep. My brother, Koichi, and some friends. Their names are Takuya, Zoe, J.P., & Tommy." Hannah nodded her head. "Awesome!" she said, "Do they go to school with us?" Koji smiled again and said, "Everyone except Tommy. Tommy's in the third grade." Hannah nodded again and asked, "Could I meet them?" Koji looked at her, suprised. "Um, sure, I guess, if they come to school today." "Koji!" called a voice. They turned to see a boy with brown hair and goggles running towards them. "Hey, Takuya! Meet my friend, Hannah. She moved here from Georgia in the US." "Nice to meet you, Hannah," Takuya said as soon as he caught up with them. "Nice to meet you to, Takuya," Hannah replied, shaking his hand. "By the way, Takuya," Koji said. "Yeah?" Takuya asked. "Hannah knows all about Digimon and the Digital World and all, so we can tell her about, you know." Takuya looked at Hannah and asked, "You do?" Hannah nodded and said, "Yep. For some reason, Digimon is a tv show where I'm from." Koji looked at her and asked, "Really? What's your favorite season?" "Season 4 is my favorite for many reasons, and one of them is the theme song!" Hannah replied, "Wanna hear it?" Koji and Takuya shrugged their shoulders and said, "Sure." Hannah took a deep breath and sang,

_"We look to the past,_

_As we head for the future,_

_To reclaim the Digital World._

_With faith in ourselves,_

_And trust in each other,_

_We live by the lessons we've learned._

_As we work towards one solution,_

_through our spirit evolution!_

_Digimon,_

_Forever united as one,_

_Digimon,_

_Together the battles are won,_

_Digimon,_

_Through us let your spirit evolve,_

_If we're all for one world,_

_There's a world for us all,_

_If we're all for one world there's a world_

_For us all_

_Digimon!"_

Koji looked at her, suprised. "Wow," he said, "That's really good, Hannah." Hannah blushed and said, "Thanks." Suddenly, they heard a bell rang. They were going to be late for school. "Oh man!" Hannah said, "We'd better hurry before we get in BIG trouble!" They ran as fast as they could to school. The ran up the steps and through the door. "We made it," Hannah said, panting. "Well, we'll still get in trouble if we don't get to homeroom pronto!" Takuya reminded them. "Right, let's go." Koji said, "See you this afternoon, Takuya." "Bye, guys!" Takuya said. Then, they all ran to their homerooms. Hannah and Koji made it to Mrs. Kuramo's class just before the moring announcements. "Good Friday Moring Students and Staff," said Principal Liandor on the innercom, "Remember, the winter dance is from 8:15 to 10:00 next Friday. Today on the lunch menu is pizza and all the other things they have every other day. Finals are next week, as well, so study, study, study. Thank you and have a good day." They heard a click sound and the innercom was off.

After collecting all of their study packets for their finals, the students were free to go for the weekend. Hannah and Koji walked to their lockers together. "Hey, Hannah," Koji said. "Yes, Koji?" Hannah replied, putting her Algebra book in her locker. "Mind if I ask you something?" "Sure, go ahead, Koji," Hannah said. "Well, you know that the winter dance is next Friday, right?" Koji asked. "Yes," Hannah said. "Well, I was wondering, would you like to go with me?" Hannah gasped a little. _Oh my god. He's asking me to the dance?! This is the best thing that's happened to me since I met him! _"Yeah, sure!" Hannah said, "Pick me up at 8:00!" "Okay," Koji said, smiling at her softly. "Hey, Koji, do you wanna walk home together?" Hannah asked. "Sure, all right," Koji said. Then, they walked out the doors of the school and into their neighborhood. "Well, well, well," said a familiar voice, "If it isn't the fresh meat!" Hannah and Koji turned to see the gang behind them. "We never properly introduced ourselves, girly. I'm Joe, and this is my gang!" "Back off, jerk!" Koji said, glaring. "Why should I?" Joe said, grabbing Hannah's hands and holding them behind her back. "Let me go, you coward!" Hannah said, kicking his knee. "Coward? I'll show you!" Joe pushed her to the ground and punched her in the face. Hannah rubbed her cheek. "Ha!" Joe said, "That's what you get for messing with me!" Hannah chuckled a bit. 'What's so funny?!" Joe demanded. Hannah stood and said, "Is that all you got? CRYSTAL DREAMS METAMORPHESE!" Hannah placed her hands on her heart and metamorphed into a Nightmaren. "Now it's your turned to get whooped, Joe!" Hannah said. She put her hands together in front of her and shot a purple and black ray at him, causing Joe and his gang to fly backwards into an ally.

The purple glow surrounded Hannah again as she landed on the ground, panting hard. "Come on, Koji!" she said, "Let's go before they get the chance to catch up!" Then, they ran around the corner and down the Hannah's street. "Wow, Hannah," Koji said, "that was some tought fighting you did back there!" Hannah giggled and said, "Thanks, Koji! You're they best!" She kissed him on the cheek. Koji touched his cheek where she kissed him, blushing. Hannah blushed a deep crimson red and stammered, "Um, w-well, I-I'd better get inside. Thanks for walking me home, Koji! Don't forget about next week's dance!" Then, Hannah ran up the stairs of her house and went inside. _What's this feeling?_ Koji thought,_ I've never felt this way before. I hope this feeling never goes away when I'm with Hannah because... I think I'm in love..._ Then, Koji turned, and walked home.

A/N: Well, it sure is getting romantic, isn't it? Please send in reviews! I've worked really hard on this story!


	4. The Chosen One Revealed

A/N: Wow, things have been getting pretty romantic between (me) Hannah and Koji, huh? Just you wait! All you romantics out there reading this story will love this chapter! This is one BIG chunk of the story in this chapter! Just read the first paragraph and you'll understand what I mean by that! Anyways, reviews are needed for this! This is probably some of my best work, so I would love to see as many reviews on this story as there are in some other stories my friends on here have. Thnx,

The Nightopian Princess June 17, 2007

Hannah walked up the stairs after dinner and into her room. There were posters of digimon all over the walls. Hannah went into her bathroom and showered and put on her pjs. She climbed into her bed and sighed. "I can't wait for next Friday!" she said, "I've got some serious shopping to do!" Her black and white cat jumped up onto her bed and curled up by her feet. "Good night, Shadow," she said with a yawn. She grabbed her white teddy bear, Snow Ball, and slowly drifted off to sleep. That's where her journeys always began. In her sleep, she would always find out something that would help her in journeys to come. But tonight was no exception.

_Hannah ran through a field of roses in all colors. Her beautiful pink dress and the ribbons in her curled hair looked wonderous on her. "Koji..." she called as she saw him standing before her. They ran to each other, and Hannah was swept off her feet by wonderous love. Koji held her in his arms and said, "I'm not letting you go this time." They shared a passionate kiss, and Hannah held him tightly. Suddenly, all of the scene faded away. "Huh?" Hannah said, "Koji? Where'd you go!?" "Hello, Hannah" said a voice. "Tsuki? What are you doing here?!" Hannah said, turning to see her old friend behind her. "Giving you a little piece of history," Tsuki said calmly, 'I'm not trying to start a fight today." "O...kay?" Hannah said, confused. "Sit down and listen," Tsuki said. A chair appeared beside her and Hannah sat down, still on her guard. "Long ago, a sorcerer created Nightopia and Nightmare. He gave his daughter the red ideya that held it all together. She ruled both Nightmare and Nightopia. Her brother soon became jealous and cast a spell on Nightopia. The spell soon became a prophecy that goes: When the chosen one enters Nightopia, their powers would grow for as long as they could. But when they returned to their world, their powers would weaken the chosen one until the chosen one died. The only way to save the chosen one would be for True Love's first kiss in the final battle after the chosen one's powers utterly destroy her." "Hehehe..." said a voice. "Reala's here!" Hannah said, suddenly frantic. Tsuki faded into the darkness that soon shrouded Hannah. "I'm always here, chosen one," Reala's voice floated around her, "in your NIGHTMARES." Hannah felt something grab her hands. She turned to see Wizeman standing behind her, one of his many hands holding Hannah high above the ground. Hannah felt cold as ice. "HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hannah screamed. Reala prepared to paraloop her when suddenly-_

"Wha!" Hannah shoot upright in bed. Beads of sweat rolled off her brow. "That," Hannah declaired, "was the WORST Nightmare I've ever had." She turned and looked at her alarm clock. "It's 8:00," Hannah said, getting out of bed, "I think I'll go for a little jog in the park." She walked over to her closet and picked out her favorite periwinkle and navy sweater and her dark jeans. She slipped them on and walked over to her mirror. She sat down and brushed her hair. "If I meet up with Koji today, and he has the other digidestineds with him, I'll ask the girl he said was a digidestined if she wants to go shopping this afternoon." Hannah said, quickly putting her favorite cherry-flavored lipgloss on. She slipped on her black sneakers and ran downstairs. She made herself a bowl of cereal and ate it quickly. Then, she ran outside and to the park.

The park, actually, wasn't too far off. She only had to turn on corner and walk about a quarter of a mile and she was there. The park was lightly covered in snow. The pond had a thin sheet of ice over it. _I guess I won't be able to ice skate for a while..._ Hannah thought as she jogged through the snow-covered park. Suddenly, she spotted something. Not just something, some people. It was Koji and some others. "Hey Koji!" Hannah called with a wave. She ran over to them. "Hey, Hannah," Koji said, "Guys, this is Hannah, the new student at school. Hannah, this is Zoe, J.P., Tommy, my brother, Koichi, and you know Takuya." "Hi, guys," Hannah said. "Nice to meet you, Hannah," said Zoe, shaking her hand. "Oh my god, I LOVE your jacket!" Hannah said with a squeal. 'Really? Thanks, and I love your sweater!" Zoe replied. "Hey, Zoe, you wanna go to the mall this afternoon?" Hannah asked. "Sure! Love to!" Zoe said, smiling. _"Hehehe..."_ Hanah turned in each direction looking for the sound. "Hannah?" Zoe asked. "Koji," Hannah said, turning to him, "Reala's back!" Hannah's brown eyes narrowed as they searched for the evil jester. "All righty, Reala!" Koji said, "We know you're here!" "Come out, you coward, before I force you out!" Hannah said, her hands glowing a dark shade of plum. "Well, you don't have to be snippy about it!" Reala snapped, appearing before them. "Get out of here, you coward!" Hannah said, "I'm not in the mood for fighting! Besides, I got enough of you and you ugly master last night!" Hannah's eyes narrowed further, becoming slits. "How DARE you call my master ugly?!" Reala cried, "I'll show you!" He paralooped Hannah, sending her backwards into a building. "Hannah!" Koji said, running to her side. _It's no use,_ Hannah thought, _I'm not strong enough. It's the prophecy that Tsuki spoke about! I'm the chosen one! My powers are fading away!_

"What's the matter, chosen one?" Reala taunted, "Afraid because you can't fight back?" Koji helped Hannah to her feet. She looked at Reala, a smile appearing on her face. "What are you smiling about?!" Reala asked, frantic. "Because, Reala, even someone like me, who's powers are fading away, can still beat a shlump like you! CRYSTAL DREAMS METAMORPHESE!!!" Hannah placed her hands on her heart, the purple glow surrounding her for the third time that week. Hannah once again became a Nightmaren. She stared at Reala, her brown eyes still in slits. She lifted her hands above her head, a shadow ball forming above her. She threw it at Reala with all the strength she had left. Reala was thrown backwards into a tree. Hannah collasped on the ground, automatically changing back to human. "HANNAH!" Koji cried, running to her. Hannah seemed limp as Koji tried to help her up. "Hahaha!" Reala said, undefeated, "Her powers are fading faster than I predictaded! She'll be dead before you know it, boy! So long!!!" Reala created a portal beside him, and flew in it all the way back to Nightmare Castle. "What?!" Zoe said. "What the hell does that freako mean by 'She'll be dead before you know it'?!" Koichi asked. "He means that the prophecy is coming true," Hannah said. Koji held her up by putting her arm over his shoulder. "Huh?" he said, trying to look into Hannah's brown eyes. They no longer were in slits, but now were filled with sorrow. "Prophecy? What prophecy, Hannah?" Tommy asked. "When the chosen one enters Nightopia, their powers would grow for as long as they could. But when they returned to their world, their powers would weaken the chosen one until the chosen one died. The only way to save the chosen one would be for True Love's first kiss in the final battle after the chosen one's powers utterly destroy her," Hannah replied. "Who told you that?" J.P. asked. "My Nightopian friend, Tsuki," Hannah answered. "Who is the chosen one?" Koji asked, tying to gaze deeper into her eyes. Hannah lifted her head, a single tear streaming down her cheek, and simply replied, "Me."

A/N: Woah, that caught you off guard, didn't it? Doesn't it seem strange that I made (my) Hannah's dream similar to Koji's dream? It's pretty romantic the way that they're dreams are tied together, huh? Anyways, more to come! Please submit a review!


	5. Prophecy told and theories shared

A/N: Chapter 5 is here now! It's about 9:45 PM here right now, but I really don't give a care as long as I at least BEGIN the chapter! Anyways, things WILL begin to get more romantic in the chapters to come! Well, you know the drill: read and review!!!!!!

"You?!" Koji almost yelled. He obviously didn't like the sound of that. "Yes, me..." Hannah said, more tears running down her face. "The prophecy cannot be changed. My powers will fade, and so will my life." She put head on Koji's shoulder, obviously needing comfort. He put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up and gazed into his eyes. "Don't worry, Hannah," Koji said, brushing the tears off her face, "everything will be alright." Hannah's eyes twinkled as she gazed deeper into his. _I never noticed...His eyes are like gleaming saphires..._Hannah thought, smiling softly as Koji took her in his arms. Zoe turned to the the others with a look that said, 'Let's-let-them-have-their-moment-and-we'll-find-out-how-to-save-Hannah'. They backed away slowly, making sure nothing ruined Hannah and Koji's moment as they did. Then, they walked over to the other side of the park and began to talk. "Well, guys, I think I know what we have to do now," Zoe said. "What is it, Z?" J.P. asked. "Well, first we have to make sure that my theory is correct before we do anything big." Zoe said. "And just what is your theory?" Koichi asked. "Well, in the prophecy, the chosen one will only be saved by True Love's first kiss after her powers utterly destroy her, right?" "Yeah, so?" Takuya stated. 'Well, my theory is that, since Hannah is the chosen one, Koji must be what the prophecy means by her 'True Love'!!" Zoe looked very satisfied as she said this. Koichi looked stunned. "So that's why he was acting so wierd yesterday!" he said. "Who?" Tommy asked. "Koji was acting really funny yesterday. When I asked him why he was in such a hurry, he said he needed to ask someone something." "Which probably means he asked Hannah to the winter dance on Friday," Takuya concluded. "You're probably right, which means, we have to make sure nothing is done to make them hate each other," Zoe said. "Then it's settled," Koichi proclaimed. Then, they walked back to where they had left Koi and Hannah to find that they had gone. "Where could they be?" Koichi wondered aloud, searching each direction for them. "I think I know," Zoe said, hiding behind a bush, watching as Hannah and Koji walked hand in hand down the street.

"So, Koji," Hannah said, making sure that he didn't let go of her hand. "Yeah, Hannah?" Koji replied, turning to face her. "Well, I was thinking, about why the prophecy had to pick me to be the chosen one. Was it fate, destiny, or luck and chance? I wish I knew..." Hannah's voice trailed off a bit, thinking about the first time she was chosen for something like this... _I first was chosen to defeat Reala in a war when I was nine years old. I was only ten when I helped Shadow and Amy through Nightopia to stop Wizeman and Reala from taking over. Last year, I was given the task of leading the Nightopian Army into a war against Wizeman, which we still won. But now, this is a tougher challenge than anything I'll probably ever face... _"Hannah?" Koji said, infolding her hands into his. "Huh?" Hannah said, snapping back to reality. They had stopped walking, and Koji was facing her. "Are you okay about all of this?" Koji asked, suddenly becoming very worried. "No, Koji, I'm not. I never was, and I never will be." Hannah replied, wiping a tear away. "Well, Hannah, don't worry," he said, putting his hands on her shoulders, "I promise I'll take care of you, no matter what." Hannah's eyes sparkled. "Really?" she asked, placing her hands on his chest. "Really," he replied. She wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "You're the best friend I've ever had, Koji, and I thank you for being there for me," Hannah said, gazing deep into his saphire eyes. "And you're the best friend I've ever had, Hannah, and I'm lucky to have met you," Koji replied, kissing her cheek. She gently placed her hand on her cheek where he kissed her, smiling. Then, they continued to walk hand in hand back to the park.

A/N: Awe! Wasn't that just one of the most romantic things ever? I feel so happy to be writing this! I'll soon post chapter 6, so you don't have to wait long to figure out what happens next!


	6. Crushes, shopping, and secret dreams

A/N: Chapter 6 is finally here! Sorry for having you wait so long for it! Anywho, please remember to review this chapter! I promise, there will be A LOT of drama and romance in the chapters to come!

June 19, 2007

"There you guys are!" Zoe said as Hannah and Koji walked back over to the park. They didn't seem to notice she was there. "Um, guys? Hello?" Takuya started waving his hand at them, but they still ignored him. "I think they might be trying to ignore us," Tommy said. "Oh," Takuya blushed a bit. "Well, let's let them have a moment alone," Koichi said. He, Takuya, J.P., and Tommy left the park, but Zoe stayed behind a bush and watched them. _They seem so happy together,_ Zoe thought, _I can't let anything ruin their relationship! _She listened carefully as Koji and Hannah began to talk. "Hey, Hannah?" Koji said, turning towards her. "Yes, Koji?" Hannah asked, looking up at his face. Koji said, "I've been thinking, that maybe..." "Yes?" Hannah asked. "That maybe you shouldn't fight as much now that we all know what is going to happen," Koji finished, gazing deep into her amber-colored eyes. Hannah's mind raced. _Not fight as much? But, what if you get hurt!? I'd have to fight then! _"Not fight as much?" Hannah asked. Koji noticed she was thinking of something that hurt her inside, for her eyes began to water. "Yes, because, I don't want to lose you again," Koji said, holding her hands tightly in his, not wanting her to let go. Hannah gasped a bit at that. _Not want to lose me again? What does he mean? Has he been having dreams about me as I have about him?_ "All right, Koji," Hannah said, "I won't fight as much if you don't want me to." Hannah kissed him on the cheek and smiled. Zoe's stomach did a flip. _Oh my GOD! She totally has a MAJOR crush on him!_ Zoe thought, grinning from ear to ear. Then, she watched as Koji and Hannah walked out of the park and down Hannah's street.

Hannah grabbed her phone and dialed some numbers. "Hello?" a familiar voice said on the other side. "Hey! You ready to go to the mall?" Hannah replied, grabbing her purse. "Yeah, I'll meet you at the park!" Zoe said. "All righty, see ya then! Later!" "Bye!". Hannah closed her phone and put on her shoes. She ran doen the stairs and out the door. She raced to the park. "Hey, Zoe!" Hannah called, seeing her new friend waiting for her on the bench. "Hey, ready to go?" Zoe said. "Yeah! Let's go!" Hannah said as they began walking towards the mall just down the road. "So, how long have you known Koji?" Hannah asked. Zoe wasn't very suprised at the question. "I met him in the Digital World, us both being digidestined and all. He's a great person to be around, but he used to be pretty stubborn when we first met him." Zoe said. "Then, how come he came up to me and said 'hi' as if it were a daily thing?" Zoe was caught offguard by that question. "Well," she began, "maybe it was like some old fairytales I used to read." "What do you mean?" Hannah asked. "Love at first sight!" Zoe answered. "You mean to say that you think Koji has a crush on me?" "Yep, an I can tell you like him back!!!" Zoe exclaimed. Hannah blushed a deep, crimson red. "I KNEW it! You do like him!" Zoe said. "Okay, I admit it, but just don't tell anyone! I'll let Koji know when the time is right." Hannah said as they appeared at the front door of the mall.

They stepped inside and walked over to the nearest clothing shop. There, Hannah spotted something strange. She saw a pink dress, the same one she saw in her dreams. _I can't believe it..._ she thought, looking more closely at it. "Hey, Hannah, that dress looks really beautiful. You oughta buy it for the dance on Friday!" Zoe said. _Buy it for the dance...Hmm... _Hannah picked out the dress and walked over to the cashier. The cashier rung it up, and Hannah pulled out a credit card to pay for it. Then, Zoe payed for the things she was buying, and they headed off to the next store. In the next store, Hannah found a cute pair of ballet flats to go with her new dress. She and Zoe payed for their stuff and headed on. They both found more things for them to wear at the dance. When they finally left the store, it was almost dark. They both walked to the park, their arms filled with bags. "That was the best shopping spree I've ever gone on!" Hannah exclaimed as they arrived at the edge of the park. "I know, that was soooooo fun! We _have_ to do it again sometime!" Zoe said. "Well, I'll see ya later, Z!" Hannah said, walking to her house. "Later, Hannah!" Zoe said, walking in the opposite direction. When Hannah got inside her room, she put the bags down on her bed and began to hang up her new clothes. Lastly, she put the dress in a special place in her closet where she could always see it. Then, she went into the bathroom, showered, changed, and got in bed. _I'll curl my hair and put the pink ribbons in my hair for the dance,_ Hannah thought, _then, maybe I'll find out if Koji really does like me, too._ Then, Hannah closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

_Hannah opened her eyes to find that she was in a valley. Not just any valley, though. This was Spring Valley. Hannah was in her Nightmaren form. She floated over to a field of roses. Some Nightopians were around her. They sang a song as she landed softly in the field. Hannah picked a nearby rose, the only one that stood out. It was a periwinkle color, a very odd color for a rose. A petal flew off and kissed Hannah's cheek. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Hannah magically changed back to human, and saw that NiGHTS was standing behind her, his eyes filled with sorrow. "What's wrong, NiGHTS?" Hannah asked, standing up, still hugging the rose. "Beware of fights to come..." was all he said. "Why?" Hannah asked, frantic. "Reala has teamed up with a digimon named Myotismon. They will come to destroy you and your friends. You must be careful." Hannah gasped. "What can I do?" Hannah asked, putting the rose against her cheek, feeling its soft petals. "Stay with Koji, and you know what you must do..." NiGHTS said. Then, he dissappeared. Spring Valley began to fade, and Hannah found herself in a dark cell, chained to the wall. "Huh?" Hannah said, tugging the chains. "Hehehe..." a strange voice said. "Who's there?" Hannah asked, her voice shaking. A creature stepped out of the shadows around her. It was Myotismon. "What do you want?" Hannah demanded, though it sounded like she was afraid to ask. "I think you know..." Myotismon said, "Grisly Wing!" A swarm of black bat-like creatures flew out at her, making it almost impossilbe to see. Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice. "Lobo Kendo!" Lobomon cried, blowing Myotismon away. Hannah's chains dissappeared. A fractel code sorrounded Koji, and he fell to the ground. "KOJI!!" Hannah cried, running to his side. "Hannah, are you okay?" Koji asked, gazing into her eyes. "Yes, I'm fine, but what about you?" Hannah asked, worried. "It's okay, I'm fine. Hannah, you must remember, I'll always be here for you..." Suddenly, Hannah heard a noise and woke up._

A/N: Well, that sure was fun, wasn't it? Anyways, chapter 7 is coming soon! Please don't forget to click the review button below and tell me all the _**GOOD**_ things I did in this chapter! _**NO FLAMES WHAT SO EVER FROM THIS POINT ON!**_ Thank you for your time, and I'll soon have the next chapter posted!


	7. Snowy jumps and Portals opened

A/N: Chapter 7 is up! I hope this chapter will be a little better than the past two have. I do trust that you remember the drill by now, since most people are doing it: READ AND REVIEW! Anywho, please enjoy the chapter! I most likely won't be able to right a new chapter tomorrow because I have a ballet performance tomorrow. I have to be at the theater at 11:00 AM, and I won't be done untill about 8:00 PM. Then, afterwards, I'm going to my dance friend, Mikayla's, house for about an hour, and her internet is down. Sorry about it, but anyways, please enjoy the chapter! June 20, 2007

"Huh?" Hannah said, looking out her window. She saw a tree branch move and heard a sound. Hannah stepped out of bed and walked, her silk lilac nightgown swaying with each step, over to the window. "Who's there?" Hannah asked. She opened her window and looked down. A little Snip stood on a nearby branch. "Sizzle?" Hannah asked. The little Nightmaren jumped up into Hannah's open arms. "What's wrong, boy?" Sizzle started telling Hannah what had happened while she was dreaming. He told her that Myotismon and Reala had both shown up at the park, and the digidestineds, Tsuki, and NiGHTS had all shown up to fight them, but they were overpowered. "That's terrible!" Hannah said. "But that's not all," Sizzle continued, "Reala and Myotismon grabbed the digidestineds and took them away! Only one of them escaped, and he's unconcious far as I know." "What does he look like?" Hannah asked. "Oh, he's a little kid, with a huge orange mushroom hat," Sizzle explained. _Tommy... _Hannah thought. _He's the only one that escaped? I have to go down to the park and help him, Tsuki, and NiGHTS fight against Reala and Myotismon!_ "I'm going to help them out. Sizzle, you go up there and wait on me. I'll be ready in a minute." Sizzle nodded and jumped out the window onto the soft snow, and began running to the park. Hannah changed her clothes and put on her socks and shoes. She quickly braided her hair and jumped down onto the tree branch. Then, she jumped to the ground and ran quickly to the park.

"Guys, are you all right?" Hannah asked when she got there. Tsuki and NiGHTS were both really beat up, and Tommy was almost as bad. "Yeah, we got a little torn up, but we're all right," Tsuki said as Sizzle jumped into her arms. "Where did they take them?" Hannah asked, "I have to help them!" NiGHTS sighed and said, "I'm sorry, Hannah, but they've taken them to Nightmare Castle, and they're waiting for you to show up." "Good, because they're in for it!" Hannah said, standing. "WHAT?!" Tommy exclaimed, scaring little Sizzle behind a bush. "Hannah, you don't understand!" NiGHTS protested. "They'll KILL you if you go!" Tsuki exclaimed. Hannah shuddered. She looked away and said, "I don't care. I'm going to help them. I can't let them get hurt because of me. Especially after what you told me earlier, NiGHTS." NiGHTS opened his mouth to speak, then closed it again. _She's right. If she's not with Koji when her powers destroy her, chaos will be unleashed throughout the universe, and Reala and Myotismon will be in control!_ NiGHTS shuddered and said, "All right. I'll let you go. I understand." Tsuki turned to him with a face that said, 'Are-you-crazy?-What-are-you-doing?'. NiGHTS gave her a look back that said, 'I-have-no-choice'. Tsuki nodded, tears forming in her eyes. They both lifted one hand, and a portal formed in front of them. "Go through the portal, and you will be at Nightmare Castle," NiGHTS said. Hannah nodded and jumped into the vortex. The portal soon dissappeared. "NiGHTS," Tsuki asked, "are you sure that it'll be all right?" NiGHTS nodded and replied, "Yes, as long as she's with Koji, she'll be fine." Then, Tsuki and NiGHTS got up. They walked over to the bench and sat down. Tommy walked over to the bridge, Sizzle following closely behind. Tommy looked up at the stars above him and said, "May the legendary spirits be with them."

A/N: Woah, legendary spirits, eh? Who knows what I'll do next?! I don't even know! Send in reviews, and here's something new! Tell me, in a private message (if you want), what you would like to see me write that is anime (the ones I know are on my homepage), Harry Potter, Neopets, or a sequel to this story! The choices are endless. I'm very sorry that this chapter was so short. I'm having a serious case of "WRITER'S BLOCK", so I promise that I'll write some REALLY good stuff in Chapter 8!!!

xoxo,

The Nightopian Princess


	8. The arrow of fights!

A/N: Finally! After a day of dancing, and a performance, my 'WRITER'S BLOCK' is finally gone! Anyways, Chapter 8 is finally here! Sorry I had to make you all wait so long for it! Oh, I almost forgot! Here's somethings that I forgot to put in Chapter 7 in the 2nd A/N:: Does Tommy know something that the others don't? Will Hannah be able to rescue the other without getting herself killed? What about Hannah and Koji's relationship? Will it last throughout the fighting? Find out NOW!! Don't forget to review! June 23, 2007

Hannah landed softly on the bleak ground. She looked around. Everything was dead. No living things could be spotted. _This place HAS to be Nightmare castle!_ Hannah thought. She had changed into her Nightmaren form automatically when she entered Nightmare. "All righty, now which way is Nightmare Castle?" Hannah said, looking around. She spotted a large, bleak tower in the distance. "Bingo," She said, flying off in that direction. She flew over the tower and circled it. Suddenly, she heard a voice. "Well done, Reala, and well done, Myotismon!" _Wizeman!_ Hannah panicked, hiding on one side of the tower. "You two make such a great team, I should have paired you two up years ago!" Wizeman was floating above the ground close to the wall where her friends lied in chains. "You won't get away with this, Wizeman!" said Sunset, struggling to break free. "How'd she get in here?" Reala asked. "Oh, I saw her hiding behind a dead tree and thought, 'Why not?' and took her with the others!" Myotismon replied. _Well, they're NOT gonna be here for long!_ Hannah thought, her rage building. "Reala, do you sense that magic?" Wizeman asked, his six hands floating around the inside of the tower. _Oh no! I've been detected! _Hannah thought, holding her breath. "Why, yes, Master Wizeman, I do sense it. It reminds me of something, but I can't tell what because it's really faint." Reala replied, shrugging his shoulders. "Maybe that little Nightmaren girl has begun to get her powers," Wizeman wondered aloud, "Oh well, by this time on Friday, the universe will be mine!" Wizeman laughed like a mad-man and left the room. Reala and Myotismon followed closely behind him.

Hannah exhaled and flew inside the window. "Hannah?" Sunset asked. "Sssh! I'm gonna try to get ya'll outta here!" Hannah whispered. She tugged at the chains. _Man, these chains are tough to break! Oh well, they said by this time on Friday, so I've got some time untill the final battle. Besides, this is an emergency!_ Hannah closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She lifted her hand to the chains, and suddenly, they dissappeared. "Huh?" Sunset said, rubbing her wrists. "Every Nightmaren is able to do this, even at your age, they should be able to!" Hannah whispered frantically. Sunset nodded and floated over to Zoe, who was out cold. In fact, Hannah and Sunset were the only ones that weren't knocked out. Sunset and Hannah got rid of all they chains. "Okay, now for the hard part!" Hannah said. "What would that be?" Sunset asked. "Getting everybody out of here!" Hannah replied, picking Zoe up. Sunset nodded and grabbed Koichi. Hannah flew out the window and onto the ground and put Zoe down gently in the dark, bleak grass. Sunset did the same with Koichi, then the two girls went back up to get the others. They brought J.P. and Takuya down quicker than the first two. Then, Hannah started to fly up and get Koji when suddenly a card flew past her and hit the wall. "What the?" Hannah asked, but she already knew who it was. _Jackle..._ The evil Nightmaren laughed and threw another card at her. This one only missed her by half and inch. "Hannah, you go get Koji! I'll distract him!" Sunset called. Then, she began trowing rocks at Jackle. _Sunset? Fighting Jackle? Oh man, am I gonna have a mess to clean up later!_

Hannah flew back up to the window to find that Koji wasn't lieing on the ground where he had been before. "Huh?" Hannah said, looking left and right for him. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Koji standing behind her, his eyes shining like saphires. "Hannah," he said, "I thought you wouldn't come!" Hannah eyes began to water as she said, "I'd never leave you to fight things alone, Koji." The couple hugged for a brief moment, untill they heard a cry. "HELP!" Sunset screamed. Jackle had trapped her inside an evil Jack-In-The-Box. "Sunset!" Hannah cried, grabbing Koji tightly. "Come on, let's go!" Koji said. They jumped out the window onto the ground below. "Hehehehehehehehe!!!!! You'll never get her back now, Chosen One!!!! Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehe!!!!!!!!!" Jackle wrapped his cape around his invisible body and dissappeared completely. Hannah flew circles around the Jack-In-The-Box. "How do we get her out?" Koji called to her. The Jack-In-The-Box was about fifty feet above the ground. "Here's a crazy thought: Let's turn the handle, as if it were just a larger version of a regular Jack-In-The-Box!" Koji nodded and pulled out his d-tecter. "EXECUTE! FUSION EVOLUTION!" Koji cried. A large fractel code surrounded him, untill he laned on the ground with a muffled 'thud'. He had become Beowolfmon! Koji flew up to Hannah to help her pull the handle. It wasn't as hard as they thought it would be. They soon heard the tune of 'Pop Goes the Weasel', adn the lid of the box popped up, letting Sunset free. They three landed on the ground, being careful not to wake the others. A fractel code once again surrounded Koji, and he changed back to normal. Koji began "Well, that was..." "...Interesting" Hannah finished. They looked into each other's eyes deeply. Suddenly, Hannah colasped onto the ground, holding her side. She began hovering above the ground and changed back to human. She landed in Koji's arms, still holding her side in pain. Koji looked at where she was hurt. An arrow had been shot at her, and it hit her hard. Hannah looked at Koji's face, then fainted. Koji heard Reala chuckling. "What did you do to her?!" Koji demanded. "Nothing, really," Reala replied, stepping out of the shadows. In his hands was a bow, and on his back was a pack with a bunch of arrows in it. Floating beside his face was a red, glowing ball.

A/N: Woah! Things are really getting bad for (me) Hannah, aren't they? I mean: gangs, nightmares, and now arrows? Will I ever give (myself) Hannah a break from this? Yes, in a LATER chapter, but that's a ways off! Anyways, I plan to make a sequel to this story, but I can't really think of a good title! send in reviews of how you thought of the story (no flames) and what you think would make a good title for the sequel! Thanks!

xoxo,

The Nightopian Princess


	9. Secret hints of Love?

A/N: Chapter 9 is up! Remember to read and review! June 25, 2007

Reala threw his head backwards and laughed evily. "You'll never be able to beat us, boy!" said a voice. Koji turned to see Myotismon behind him. "The final battle is approaching," Reala said, "so why make her suffer more than this?" Koji gently laid Hannah down on the grass and stood. His head faced the ground. "You'll pay for what you have done!" Koji said. He lifted his head, a single tear streaming down his face. Reala looked flustered. _What does he plan on doing now?_ Reala thought, panicked. Koji pulled his d-tecter out of his pocket and held it in the air. "EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" he cried, a fractel code quickly surrounding him. He landed softly on the ground as Lobomon. "Lobo Kendo!" Lobomon cried, pulling out something that resembled a lite saber. He thrust it at Reala, who was throw backwards. Then, Lobomon turned at Myotismon and said, "Howling Laser!" A beam of light shot out at Myotismon, who was blow a hundred yards away. "You haven't won yet!" Reala cried, slinking away quickly with Myotismon following him quickly. A fractel code surrounded Koji and he landed on the ground, panting hard. He stood back up, and ran to where Hannah was lieing. "Hannah?" Koji asked, grabbing her hand. She didn't even stir. Koji placed his and on her heart. He felt it beating. _Good, at least she's alive!_ Koji thought with a sigh of relief. He kissed her cheek. Suddenly, the arrow dissappeared, and so did the wound. "Huh?" Koji wondered aloud.

Hannah's eyelashes fluttered a bit, and her eyes opened. "K-Koji?" Hannah asked sitting up, "W-What happened? W-Where's Reala a-and Myotismon?" Koji placed his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Hannah," he said, smiling softly, "I took care of them." Hannah smiled back and hugged him. "You're the best, Koji, and I'm glad that I met you," Hannah whispered into his ear. Suddenly, the two heard a slight groan. They turned to see the others sitting up, holding they're heads. "W-What happened?" Zoe asked, looking at Hannah and Koji. Hannah and Koji stood and walked over to help them. "It's a long story," Koji said. "So it'll take a while," Hannah said, helping Zoe up. They helped the others up and walked a ways away from Nightmare Castle. Suddenly, Hannah stopped. "What is it, Hannah?" Koji asked, stopping as well. "Look, you guys," Hannah said, "Everything's growing again," She pointed at the ground beneath their feet. It was true. Everything _was_ growing again! The grass was turning a deep shade of olive green. Flowers began sprouting around them. It was as if the world was a coloring book, and a child had begun filling it with life. They others all sat and looked around at all the beauty that Nigthopia had, but Hannah and Koji were nowhere to be seen. "Where could they be?" Koichi wondered. "I think I know," Zoe said, pointing in the direction where they saw Hannah and Koji walking together, hand in hand.

Hannah and Koji walked in silence. They occasionally looked at each other, then turned away, blushing. Then, Koji turned and picked a periwinkle rose, and gave to Hannah. Hannah giggled, turning a deep crimson red, and took it. _The rose...It's just like in my dream..._ Hannah thought, leaning her head on Koji's shoulder as they walked. They spotted a shady tree with purple leaves and sat down. Hannah rested her head on Koji's shoulder and sighed. "What's wrong?" Koji asked. "Nothing, Koji...What could possibly be wrong right now?" Hannah replied. Koji nodded in response and smiled. _Look at her: sweet, kind, thoughtful, caring, smart, sensitive, and beautiful! She's abslolutly the perfect girl for me. But with Reala and that prophecy, how will she be able to stay? Well, I have to protect Hannah from now on! I have to make sure nothing harms her in any way!_ Koji's mind raced for a moment, but slowed when Hannah leaned over and kissed his cheek. Koji blushed a light shade of pink. Hannah giggled and said, "Koji, could I ask you something?" Koji smiled and replied, "Sue, Hannah. What is it?" "Will you always be there for me?" Hannah asked, her eyes sparkling. Koji blushed a darker shade of pink for a moment at the question. "Of course, Hannah," he replied, "I'm never gonna let you have to face things alone." Hannah' eyes shined brighter as she said, "Then will you promise to always be by my side?" Koji smiled and responded, "Yes, Hannah, I promise." Then, the two stood up, and walked back to the others.

A/N: Wow, things are getting pretty hot between those two, aren't they? Awywho, please remember to press the review button (below) and tell me all the good things I've done thus far!

xoxo,

The Nightopian Princess


	10. Old friends meet New friends!

A/N: Hello again! Chapter 10 is up now, so you don't have to wait any longer for it! I'm almost finished with the story, now. I've just got to do some chapters for the entire week untill the winter dance in the story. Don't worry, though, I'll try to lengthen the story a bit and make the rest of the story at least 10 more chapters. Maybe even 15 if I get the chance! Anyways, please remember to press the review button at the bottom of the page at the end of the chapter and submit a review! June 26, 2007

"HELP!" some people cried. Hannah and Koji were tight in front of the others when the voices cried again, "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP US! HELP!!!!!!!!" "That sounded a lot like Jena and Sharnee" Hannah said, looking in the direction of the cries. Hannah began running towards the calls for help, Koji right beside her all the way. _Hold on, guys, I'm coming!_ Hannah thought, her eyes becoming narrow. Hannah and Koji stopped running. Two Nightmaren girls were being captured by Puffy and Gillwing. One of the Nightmarens wore a blue and lavender outfit, while the other sported a red, orange, and yellow dress with matching boots. "You let them go!" Hannah commanded. Puffy and Gillwing looked at each other, then tried to attack her. Hannah dodged each of their attacks perfectly; not even a scratch on her! Then, Hannah walked past the second-level Nightmarens, who were out cold, and went to help the Nightmaren girls. "You guys all right?" Hannah said, pulling them out of the net that had held them. "Yeah, we're O.K," The blue one said. "It's nice to see you again, Hannah!" the red one said, hugging Hannah, "We've missed you!" "I've missed you guys, too!" Hannah replied. A blue light surrounded the blue Nightmaren, and in her place soon stood a tall girl with bushy black-brown hair and glasses. A red light surrounded the red Nightmaren, and a Samoan girl with sleek, black-brown hair landed in her place.

"Jena! Sharnee!" Hannah said, running to hug them. "Hey, Hannah," Jena said, "who's that?" Hannah let go and took a step backwards. "Girls, this is Koji. Koji, these are some friends of mine from my old home: Jena and Sharnee." "Nice to meet you Koji!" Jena said, shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you, too, Jena," Koji replied, smiling. "Is he your _boyfriend_?" Sharnee asked, slyly. Hannah blushed a deep, dark, crimson red, and began stammering, "U-Um...W-W-Well, Y-You S-See, I-I really d-d-d-don't..." "Haha, just playing with you, Hannah!" Sharnee said, "It's very nice to meet you, Koji!" Koji nodded and shook her hand. _"The time is almost here...The chosen one will not be in the world of living for very long...Wizeman will rule...And it's all because of me!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!"_ Koji turned in every direction, looking for the source of the laughter. "Koji? What's wrong?" Hannah asked, suddenly becoming worried. She took his hand and looked at him. "It's nothing, Hannah..." Koji said, "...I just thought I heard a voice, that's all." Hannah didn't seem convinced. "Koji," she said, "whatever it is, you know you can tell me." Koji nodded and said, "I know, Hannah. I really thought that I heard Reala, though." Hannah nodded and smiled. "Come on, Koji," she said, "Let's get beack to the others. I want to introduce them to Jena and Sharnee!" Koji nodded and they all walked together to find the others.

"Hey guys, look! Koji and Hannah are back!" Zoe said, pointing towards there friends. "And it looks like they brought some other people, too!" Takuya pointed out, stepping forward to get a closer look. "Hey, guys!" Hannah called with a wave, "I want you to meet some old friends of mine!" The four ran over to Hannah and Koji's friends and stopped. "Guys, I would like you to meet Jena and Sharnee! They're some old friends of mine ever since last year! Jena, Sharnee, I'd like you to meet Zoe, Koichi, J.P., and Takuya!" "Nice to meet you guys!" Sharnee said, smiling. "Hannah's said a lot about you guys in her e-mails!" Jena said. Suddenly, they heard a sound. "That sorta sounds like the theme song of 'Kirby: Right Back At 'Ya!" or whatever the name of that t.v. show was!" Hannah said. "Oh, that's just my new cell phone!" Jena exclaimed, "My mom let me buy it last week, so I can stay in touch better!" "No WAY! I thought your mom said that you couldn't get a cell phone untill you turn 16!" Hannah exclaimed. It was obvious that she was excited for her friend. "Yeah, but my mom said it was cool, since I bought it myself," Jea said, flipping the phone open. "Hello?" Jena answered, "Okay, Mom, I'll be home in a minute. Bye." She snapped the phone shut. "You gotta leave, huh?" Hannah said. Jena nodded and said, "Yeah. Parents can be so mean sometimes!" Jena said, stomping her foot. "Hey, I understand. E-mail me when you guys get home, 'kay?" Hannah said, hugging her friends good-bye. Jena nooded and replied, "You can count on it!" Sharnee nodded in agreement and said, "We'll be seeing you soon Hannah!" Then, a portal formed between the two. They waved good-bye, and stepped into the portal.

"Man, things aren't what they used to be," Hannah said as she and her friends walked through the beautiful Spring Valley. "What do you mean, Hannah? Koji asked, looking at her. "Well, ever since last year, when I met Jena and Sharnee, we've been the best of friends. Then we figured out that they have Nighmaren powers, we've fought together against all evil no matter what! I've had my Nightmaren powers since I was Tommy's age, and my sister got hers last year, but even then, things weren't like this. I've fought against Reala and Wizeman with my friends ever since I found they had Nightmaren powers, but ever since we moved, things haven't been the same." "Like how?" Zoe asked. Hannah sighed and continued, "Well, for starters, I don't know if my sister still has her powers. Next, if I hadn't moved, the prophecy probably wouldn't be coming true. Third, Jena and Sharnee can't come fight all they over in Japn whenever Reala attacks, so I can't fight alongside the anymore." A tear ran down Hannah's cheek. _Man, Hannah really seems upset,_ Koji thought. Koji stopped walked, and took Hannah's hand. Hannah gasped a bit. "Hannah," Koji said, "don't be so upset. Even though you're friends from your old home can't come help as much, you've got us now to help you, so you're not alone!" "Yeah," Zoe exclaimed, "You're never really alone as long as you have us around!" Hannah thought for a moment. _They're right! As long as I have them by my side, there hasn't been anything we couldn't do!_ Hannah nodded and said, "You're right! Now I remember why I made that my motto so long ago!" "What?" Takuya asked. "As long as I've got my friends by my side, there's nothing we can't do!" Hannah replied, punching the air. She winked at Koj and thought, _Thanks, Koji. You're the best._

A/N: Wow, I've even suprised myself this time! I didn't know I had it in me to right a chapter like this! Anyways, I have some things to say about (my) Hannah's friends in the chapter: I really do have friends in real life named Jena and Sharnee! They're my best friends! And I really did meet them in the Sixth Grade (which for me was last year! I'm going into Seventh:-!!!) Anyways, pleasedon't forget to review!

xoxo,

The Nightopian Princess


	11. New Classmates of the Evil Kind

A/N: Well, here's chapter 11. I can't believe I've gotten this far! It is soooooooooooooooooooooo unbelievable! Anyways, please remember to enjoy the chapter! Reviews are always excepted, so please send some in!

do-re-mi-fa-so-la-ti-do

"Hey, everybody!" NiGHTS said. A portal appeared in front of them, and NiGHTS, Tsuki, and Sizzle emerged from it. "Hi, guys!" Hannah said, waving to her Nightmaren friends. "Well, the portals all set up, so you guys can walk through it and get a good night's sleep!" Sizzle said, smiling. "Thanks, you guys!" Zoe said, "Well, we'll be seeing you!" They waved and walked through the portal into their world. The portal soon dissapeared after the last of them had walked through. Tsuki sighed. "What's wrong, Tsuki?" NiGHTS asked, looking at her, concerned. "Oh, NiGHTS," Tsuki said, "It's just...I'm worried about what'll happen to them. What if the prophecy is a little messed up, and Wizeman gains control?" NiGHTS shook his head and sighed. "Tsuki," he said, taking her hand, "you know that'll never happen! They'll be fine. I'm sure of it!" "Yeah, Tsuki!" Sizzle said, "They'll be all right. The digidestined kids have fought off digimon of all sizes before! And Hannah's had special training ever since she first came here!" Tsuki nodded and replied, "I guess you're right, but during the final battle, we have to go and help them, just in case." NiGHTS nodded and answered, "Okay, Tsuki. We'll do that." Then, they flew towards the Ideya Palace.

"Finally! We're back!" Takuya exclaimed when they arrived back in the park. A nearby chipmunk looked at him as if he had lost his mind, which he probably did. "Takuya, hush!" Zoe said, covering his mouth with her hand, "You'll wake up the whole city with a yell like that!" Takuya nodded and mumbled, "Okay..." "Hey guys!" Tommy said, running over to them. Hannah giggled a little and said, "Well, we'd all best be heading home. See ya'll in at school!" They all waved and headed back to their homes. Hannah and Koji waited untill everybody else was outof sight, then started walking to Hannah's house. "Well, that sure was an... interesting adventure," Hannah said as they walked. "Yeah," Koji said. Hannah's hand swung a little and touched Koji's hand. They looked at they're hands, then at each other. Hannah turned away, blushing. _Oh my god, this is embarrassing! I've never blushed this much in my life! _Hannah thought, continuing to turn a deeper shade of red every second.Koji looked at Hannah, turning a light shade of red. _I don't know what it is about her, but I feel...happier than I've ever been when I'm around her. Why, though, do I feel like this. _Koji thought, his mind filled with so many unanswered questions. Soon, though, they reached Hannah's house. "Well, I'll see you at school, I guess. See ya later, Koji," Hannah said, walking over to her front steps. Koji nodded and responded, "Yeah, see you later." They let go of their hands and walked a few feet away from each other, then stopped. Koji turned and took Hannah's hand again. Hannah turned, suprised. Koji leaned towards her, and kissed her cheek. She put her free hand on her cheek, and blushed an even deeper red than Koji thought was possible. "Bye, Hannah," Koji said, his eyes sparkling. "Bye, Koji," Hannah replied, smiling softly. Then, Hannah tunred and walked inside her house. Koji sighed and thought, _I must be the luckiest guy alive to know her. _Then, he turned and walked home.

The bell rang loud and clear as the students ran to their homeroom classes and into their desks. Koji took the seat nearest Hannah. "Hey, Hannah!" Koji said, smiling. "Hiya, Koji!" Hannah replied, "Can't wait for Friday!" "All right, students, into your desks, please! I have a very important announcement to make!" The students settled into their desks and looked straight ahead at the teacher. Mrs. Kuramo took a deep breath and, in her most excited voice, said, "We have some new students today! They've both come here all the way from Norway! I would like you all to welcome Rearan and Mykeal!" Two boys, both about 5'11", walked into the room. One had red hair with black streaks. His purple eyes glistened with evil delight. "Hello," Rearan said, "I am _pleased_ to be here." "I'm sure we'll all have lots of _fun_ together." Mykeal said, his equaly blue eyes shining darkly. His golden yellow hair almost covered his eyes, but Hannah could still see the evil coming out of them. He grinned an evil smile, showing his vampire-like teeth. Hannah gasped, loud enough only for Koji to hear. "What is it?" Koji whispered, frantic. "That's Reala and Myotismon!" Hannah whispered back, "I'd know their disguises anywhere!" Koji looked at the Rearan again. _She's right! _he thought, _It is Reala! This can only mean that something very bad is gonna happen soon! _"Boys, why don't you take the seats in front of Hannah and Koji. They're over there by the windows." Reala and Myotismon nodded, then walked over to the desks. They looked at Hannah, grinning evily at her. Hannah cowered a bit, but Koji glared at them, making them frown a bit. Then, they turned and sat in they're seats.

The bell rang about an hour later for the start of exploratory classes. The students stood and walked out of their homerooms, and down to the exploratory hall. "I don't remember us having exploratory classes last week," Hannah said, confused. "The exploratory teachers were out last week on a cruise," Koji replied. "What're your exploratory classes, Koji?" Hannah asked. "Music and P.E." he replied, "What about you?" Hannah took a look at her schedule. "Music and chorus." Hannah replied. "All righty, then!" Reala -Rearan- said, "That's means all four of us are in the same music class!" Hannah grimaced. _Oh boy, another class I have to have with the freakshows!_ Rearan snarled and put his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, back off, freak!" Hannah said, trieing to break loose. Rearan held his grip firm, and whispered in her ear, "Just wait untill the dance, chosen one!" Then, he loosened his grip, and walked off with Myotimon -Mykeal- to Music class. Hannah stayed rooted to the spot, frozen with fear. "Hannah? Are you okay?" Koji asked, grabbing her hand. Rearan's words floated inside her head as she wondered what he'd do at the dance. She shook the thought off and said, "I'm sorry, what did you say, Koji?" Koji repeated, "Are you okay?" Hannah nodded and said, "Yeah, I guess. I'll tell you after school, when no one else is around to hear. Koji nodded, and they walked to their next class.

do-re-mi-fa-so-la-ti-do

A/N: Wow, who know's what else I'll put in this story? I mean, I might just put in a dragon that makes Takuya and Zoe fall in love! (Don't count on that one!) Anyways, please remember to send in a review!

xoxo,

**The Nightopian Princess**


	12. Musical Torture

A/N: Well, here it is! Chapter 12 is finally here! It's taken me a while to get it written, all because of writers block **(CURSE YOU WRITERS BLOCK!!! ALL OF US WRITERS OUT THERE WILL SOMEDAY GET REVENGE ON YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME? ****REVENGE!!!!!!** and the fact that I haven't been getting on the computer as much lately. Anyways, please remember to review! June 28, 2007

**My first needed Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone except Tsuki, (me) Hannah, and partly Jena and Sharnee. They sorta own themselves, too. The song in this chapter is "I Got Nerve" By Hannah Montana. Sunset and Sprinkle are SONiCNiGHTS12's fancharacters. NiGHTS and Reala belong to whoever created NiGHTS into Dreams. Myotismon, Koji, Zoe, J.P., Takuya, Tommy, and Koichi belong to Digimon. This will be my only disclaimer for this story. All the teachers and some unknown students I made up, they aren't really fancharacters, so I don't really own them. You all may use them if you want.

Onward with the chapter!

do-re-mi-fa-so-la-ti-do

"Hello, class, I'm Mr. Kijiwara. I'm only saying that because it looks like we have three new students. Please tell us your names and a little bit about yourselves!" Mr. Kijiwara smiled as Hannah, 'Rearan', and 'Mykeal' stood up and began to speak. "Well, my name's Hannah, and I moved here all the way from the United States," said Hannah, smiling. "Hello, I'm 'Rearan', and this is my friend, 'Mykeal'," 'Rearan' said, "We've come all the way from Norway!" Mr. Kijiwara noded and said, 'Well, what instruments do you play?" "Well, I play the piano and the recorder," Hannah said, "I also play some guitar, but not too well." "I play the drums," 'Mykeal' said. "I can play the electric guitar!" 'Rearan' said. _As if!_ Hannah thought, smirking a bit. "Well, Hannah, 'Rearan', 'Mykeal', why don't you guys all play a little somthing for us?" Mr. Kijiwara said. Hannah nodded and said, "Sure, why not?" Hannah spotted a piano and walked over to it. "Um, Mr. Kijiwara, before I start, could I ask a question?" Hannah asked. "Yes, what is it?" Mr. Kijiwara said, wqalking up to her so she could whisper, "Could I sing while I play this?" Mr. Kijiwara nodded and said, "Of course!" Hannah squealed silently and got in position for her to play her song. Hannah took a deep breath and, as she played, sang:

_"We haven't met_

_And that's okay_

_Cause you will be asking for me one day._

_Don't wanna wait_

_In line_

_The moment is mine believe me._

_Don't close_

_Your eyes_

_Cause it's a chance we're taking!_

_And I think that I can shake you!_

_I know where I stand,_

_I know who I am,_

_I would never run when life gets bad it's_

_Everything I see,_

_Every part of me,_

_Gonna get what I deserve,_

_I got Nerve!_

_Electrify_

_I'm on a wire_

_Gettin' together and we're on fire!_

_What I said,_

_You heard_

_Now I got you spinning._

_Don't close_

_Your mind_

_The words I use are open,_

_And I think that I can show you!_

_I know where I stand,_

_I know who I am,_

_I would never run when life gets bad it's_

_Everything I see,_

_Every part of me,_

_I know I can the world yeah yeah yeah,_

_I know what you like,_

_I know what you think,_

_Not afraid to stare you down untill you blink it's_

_Everything I see,_

_Every part of me,_

_Gonna get what deserve,_

_I got Nerve!_

_You,_

_You need to discover,_

_Who can make you fell free,_

_And I,_

_I need to uncover,_

_The part of you that's reaching out for me,_

_Hey hey!_

_I know where I stand,_

_I know who I am,_

_I would never run when life gets bad it's_

_Everything I see,_

_Every part of me,_

_I know I can the world yeah yeah yeah,_

_I know what you like,_

_I know what you think,_

_Not afraid to stare you down untill you blink it's_

_Everything I see,_

_Every part of me,_

_Gonna get what deserve,_

_I got Nerve!_

_Yeah yeah yeah,_

_I got Nerve,_

_I know what you like,_

_I know what you think,_

_Not afraid to stare you down untill you blink it's_

_Everything I see,_

_Every part of me,_

_Gonna get what I deserve,_

_I got Nerve!"_

The class clapped as Hannah finished playing. She stood, took a slight bow, then headed back to her seat next to Koji. "Very good, Hannah!" Mr. Kijiwara said, "Now, Rearan, Mykeal, why don't you both play your instruments next?" 'Rearan' and 'Mykeal' stood and walked over to their instruments. 'Rearan' picked up an electric guitar. It was red and black. _Figures,_ Hannah thought. 'Mykeal' picked up some drum sticks and sat in front of a drum set in the back of the room. "We've played together since we were little," 'Rearan' said. Mr. Kijiwara nodded, and they began to play. They played the song "Shining Star", but without the singing. When they finished, the whole class applauded them. Everyone, that is, except for Hannah and Koji. _Why would anyone clap for them? They're evil creatures that probably crawled out from underneath a rock in the Sahara Desert._ Hannah thought, turning to face Koji. "What are we gonna do about them?" Hannah mouthed to Koji, so as for the teacher not to hear. "I don't know," Koji mouthed back, "but I promise we'll do something before Friday." Hannah nodded and smiled. "Thanks, Koji," she mouthed, "you're the best friend I've ever had." Koji nodded and smiled softly. Then, they heard a four-part sigh. They turned to see some of the popular girls swooning over 'Rearan' and 'Mykeal'. Hannah snickered a bit to herself. Koji tried to hide his smile, but it wasn't going too well. _Oh. My. GOD. They ACTUALLY think that those two are for real? HA! As if! They couldn't be for real if they really were born in Norway!_ Hannah turned and faced the front, still stifling her laughter. Koji turned to her and said, "That is probably the funniest thing we'll see al week." Hannah nodded in agreement and said, "Yep, most definitly!"

Mr. Kijiwara walked back up to the front and said, "Well, that was very good, boys. Please go back to your seats. Anyways, there will be a field trip next Wednesday to the Music Hall in Tokyo. Please remember that. Also, we will be having auditions for people to play music for the people that are in the school musical. Well, class, because I wanted to listen to all of our new students play their instruments, we've wasted our class time. I hope you all have a wonderful day!" The bell rang, and the students were on their way to their next class. "Hey," 'Rearan' said, placing his arm around Hannah's neck, "What class do you have next?" Hannah turned her head away and said, "If you get your arm off of me, I might tell you." 'Rearan' let her go and said, "All right, what class, then?" Hannah stopped walking and said, "Chorus. Why do **you** want to know?" 'Rearan' smiled evilly and said, "Because I know that Koji and 'Mykeal' have P.E. together, and now I know that you and I have Chorus together." Hannah gasped a little, then turned in different directions to find Koji. She found him about three yards away. She walked over to him, tapped his shoulder and said "Koji?" Koji turned and said, "Yes, Hannah?" "Could you help me find the Chorus room?" Hannah asked, 'Rearan' walking over to them. "Yeah, could you help us?" 'Rearan' said, placing his arm around Hannah again. Hannah shivered a bit, looking at Koji with a pleading look on her face. "Get him off of me!" she mouthed. Koji nodded and said, "Okay, Hannah, I'll help you find the Chorus room." He took her hand and walked in the direction of the Chorus room, making 'Rearan' let go of her. He glared at them, then turned away and pressed a button on his watch. "Yes, Reala?" Wizeman answered. "Master," 'Rearan' said, "I had the girl in my grasp, but her little boyfriend took her away. He just might be 'the one'. What should I do?" "Seperate them. Make the girl hate him, so she'll never want to be around him." Wizeman replied. "Yes sir," 'Rearan' said with a nod. Then, he followed Koji and Hannah down the hall to the Chorus room.

do-re-mi-fa-so-la-ti-do

A/N: Well, that sure was a freaky chapter, wasn't it? Well, you all probably hate Reala now more than ever. Ye, I know I am Reala bashing, so I am sorry, Reala fans. I just thought that Reala would be a good villan in this story, since he's in all my other stories that involve me and NiGHTS. Anyways, please remember to send a review!

xoxo,

**The Nightopian Princess**


	13. Choral Threat

A/N: Well, chapter 13 is finally here! I'm super sorry it took so long to get updated. I've been planning for what to do on the 4th of July, and my brother wouldn't let me on the internet, so I've had A LOT going on around here. Especially with my Florida family vacation only about a week away. Whew! Well, I've gotten this updated now, so it doesn't matter, so please enjoy this chapter!

July 3, 2007

do-re-mi-fa-so-la-ti-do

"Well, here's the chorus room, Hannah," Koji said with a smile. Hannah returned the smile and replied, "Thanks, Koji." Then, she looked to see that no one was watching, and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "You be careful in P.E. today. You've got Myotismon with you," Hannah warned. "I will, and you be careful, too. There's no telling what Reala might do when I'm not around," Koji responded, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, there you guys are!" 'Rearan' said, running to greet them. Hannah groaned in frustration as he neared closer to her and placed his arm around her waist. "So, Hannah, you ready for chorus?" 'Rearan' asked, his infamous evil grin reappearing upon his face. "Like a cat waiting for a bath," Hannah answered under her breath. Koji covered his mouth to conceal his laughter, but small chuckles came out every now and then. "Quit your laughing, punk!" 'Rearan' growled. Koji ignored him and continued his snickering, and soon, Hannah joined in. "All right, quit your little yuk fest!" 'Rearan' said, crossing his arms over his chest. Their laughter slowed to a stop, and they panted a bit. "Thank you, now, if you don't mind, don't you have a P.E. class to get to, boy?" Koji stopped and looked at his watch. "Holy crap!" he said, turning to Hannah and said, "I've got to get to class, or I'm gonna get in BIG trouble." Hannah nodded and replied, "I know, don't worry, I'll be fine! Get to class before you're really late!" Koji nodded, then ran down the halls to the gym. _I hope she's right..._ Koji thought, his eyes narrowing, _I don't think that Reala will leave her alone without me there. I mean, he said __**something**__ to her earlier tat scared her, but I need to know what! He's up to something, and I've gotta find out before it's too late!_

"Welcome class, my name is Ms. Rosinia. I see we have some new students, so please, step forward and introduce yourselves!" Hannah and 'Rearan' stood, and walked to the front of the room. They faced the students. "My name is Rearan. I moved all the way here from Norway, and this is my friend, Hannah." _I'm NOT his friend, and I'm gonna set it straight._ Hannah thought. "I moved here all the way from Georgia in the USA," Hannah finished, then leaned towards 'Rearan' and whispered, "And I'm not your friend!" He leaned towards her and whispered back, "You'd better act like you are, or you'll never see your sister again!" Hannah gave him a glare and replied, "You. Wouldn't. DARE." He gave her another evil grin and answered, "Try me." Hannah nodded and sat down. When 'Rearan' sat down next to her, she whispered in his ear, "I. HATE. You." 'Rearan' whispered back, "Doesn't everyone?" Hannah rolled her eyes and faced the front. "Well, class, do you all remember the song we were trying to learn last week?" Ms. Rosinia asked, sitting at the piano. A girl in the back row raised her hand. "Yes, Issabelle?" "We were learning the Star Spangled Banner." Issabelle responded, looking quite pleased with herself. "Very good, and who know's what country's national anthem is the Star Spangled Banner?" Ms. Rosinia asked. _This will be easy,_ Hannah thought, raising her hand. "Yes, Hannah?" "The United States of America." Hannah answered, smiling to herself. "Very good. Do you and Rearan know the words?" "Well, I know the words be heart, but I'm not so sure that 'Rearan' knows them," Hannah replied, "Do you know them, 'Rearan'?" 'Rearan' nodded and said, "Yes, I spent a month in the US once, and I learned the anthem by watching plenty of baseball games." "Good, then we all know it!" Ms. Rosinia said, wiggling her fingers a little, "Now, lets begin!"

_I hope Hannah's doing all right. I'm worried. What if Reala's doing something to her now that I'm not around? Oh, Koji, stop doubting, I'm sure she's fine. Aw, who am I kidding, Reala is probably threatening her some how, making her do whatever he wants! I've got to keep a close watch on him and Myotismon! Something is going to happen soon. Something bad. I can feel it! _Sweat dripped off of Koji's forehead as they played dodgeball in the gym. His team was down by fifteen, and the bell was going to ring soon. 'Mykeal' was on the other team, scoring most of the shots. _I hate dodgeball!_ Koji thought, throwing a red rubber ball at 'Mykeal' with all his might. 'Mykeal' dodged, and threw another ball at him with all of his strength. it hit Koji in the stomach, making him double over in pain. The coach blew the whistle and yelled, "Minamoto! You're out!" Koji nodded and walked over to the stands. He sat by his brother, still clutching his stomach. "That must hurt," Koichi said, looking at the expression on his twin's face. "You better believe it!" Koji answered, wincing at the pain, "I can't believe he's that good!" "Why wouldn't he be?" Koichi asked, tilting his head in confusion. Koji looked around, the leaned towards his brother and whispered, "Because he's Myotismon!" Koichi gasped. "He is?! Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Koji shook his head. _This is gonna be a loooooooooong day._ he thought. He sighed and answered, "Because, too many people!" Koichi nodded and said, "Well, what about the other new kid?" Koji whispered, "Yep, Reala." Koichi gasped agan and said, "Where is he?" Koji looked at his feet and replied, "With Hannah. In chorus." Koichi nodded again and said, "I can tell you're really upset about that." Koji nodded. "I'm really worried. What if he does something bad to her?" Koji put his face in his hands as he blinked back tears. Koichi put a comforting hand on his shoulder and said, "Don't worry, Koji, I'm sure she's fine." Koji looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks, bro." The bell rang, ending P.E. "We'd better hurry and get to our next class." Koichi said, standing up. "You're right. I've gotta hurry and get to Hannah." Koji replied, also standing. They bumped fists and ran quickly to the shower room.

"Hey Koji!" Hannah said, running over to him, "I've got something _really_ important to tell you!" "All right, tell me what it is, Hannah," Koji replied, taking her hand. They walked over to the other side of the hall, where no one could see them. "Reala is making me pretend to be his girlfriend, and if I don't, he's gonna do something bad to Polly! What am I gonna do?" Hannah whispered, placing her head on Koji's shoulder, crying softly. "Shhh, don't worry, Hannah, we'll think of something. You won't have to pretend to be his girlfriend, and we'll save your sister." Koji whispered in her ear, running his hand through her long, brown hair. "But how?" Hannah asked, lifting her head up to look at him. Koji pondered for a moment. After a while, he said, "What grade is Polly in?" "Third, why?" Hannah asked, wiping the tears off her cheeks. Koji smiled at her and said, "Maybe Tommy can protect her." Hannah's brown eyes widened with excitement. "Yeah, that is a great plan! Polly even goes to school with Tommy, so there's no probalem there! Koji, that's a brilliant plan!" She hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek. "You're the best, Koji! I knew I could count on you!" Koji returned the hug and said, "You know I'd never let you down, Hannah." Hannah nodded and said, "Come on, let's get to class before the principal catches us." Koji nodded, and they began walking, hand in hand, to their next class.

do-re-mi-fa-so-la-ti-do

A/N: Well, wasn't that a good chapter. I made it as long as I could, what with me having Writer's Block again. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME IF THIS CHAPTER SUCKED, AND PLEASE DON'T FLAME! Please send a nice little review. Thank you.

xoxo,

**The Nightopian Princess**


	14. A New Part Of The Prophecy Is Revealed?

A/N: Sorry, this took so long to update. I tried to get it up before I go to Florida next Tuesday untill Sunday. I'm going with my mom, dad, brother, sister, and my ballet buds! I had to answer my e-mail, and I got one from my bestest friend in the world inviting me to come with her to the movies tomorrow, so I had to sign off, tell my mom, and call her telling her that my mom said YES! So, I would really appriciate it if 1.) you didn't kill me and 2.) you told (SONiCNiGHTS12) HAPPY BiRTHDAY!!! So, anyways, please enjoy the chapter! July 7, 2007

NiGHTSNiGHTSNiGHTSNiGHTS

The bell rang as the students were let out of classes. Hannah and Koji walked out the door and over the park. Suddenly, Hannah stopped. "What is it, Hannah?" Koji asked, turning to see her face very pale. She pointed one finger towards his direction and stammered, "W-W-W-W-Wizeman..." Koji's eyes widened as he turned, and saw a grey creature with no face in front of them. He had six floating hands, each with an eye in the center, and was snickering evilly. "What do you want?" Koji demanded, Hannah burying her face in his shoulder. "He's after me..." Hannah whispered, making Koji look at her in shock. "Very smart, chosen one," Wizeman said, floating over to them. Hannah shivered a bit out of fear, making Wizeman laugh even more. "I have just come to give you a warning," Wizeman said. Hannah lifted her head a bit, and asked, "What?" Wizeman's six eyes widened, and he responded, "You might as well hand over your powers now, and save us all the trouble later!" Hannah gasped, then glared at him with pure hatred. She started walking over to him, hands balled into fists. "Why you ungrateful little-" "Now, Hannah, calm down!" Koji said, placing a hand on her shoulder. Hannah looked over at him, then relaxed. Koji smiled at her, then looked up at Wizeman. "Get away from here, you psyco!" Koji yelled, eyes narrowed. "Wha? Psyco? I'll show you!" Wizeman growled, a ball of darkness forming in each of his six hands. Before he could hit them, a portal appeared, and NiGHTS dragged Hannah and Koji into Nightopia.

"So, you're saying that Reala and Myotismon have shown up in your school?" Hannah and Koji nodded, still a little shocked about it themselves. NiGHTS' eyes widened in fear, as they flew around inside the portal. Soon, though, they arrived in Splash Garden. "Reala has been threatening me ever since he arrived at our school," Hannah said when they landed. NiGHTS nodded and replied, "Yes, well, Reala does that all the time, so there isn't too much of a surprise there." "He wants me to pretend to be his girlfriend, and if I don't, he's gonna do something to Polly!" NiGHTS just about fell out of the air. "WHAT?!" he exclaimed, "What else has he said?" Hannah sighed and said, "Well, nothing much, but I know he and Myotismon are going to do something very bad on Friday." Koji looked at her in shock. _Is that what he said to her?! _Koji thought. "Well, Hannah, you have nothing to worry about," Koji said, taking her hand, "because I'm not gonna let some red and black freak hurt you!" Tears began forming in her eyes. "Really?" she asked, looking into his saphire blue eyes. "Really," he replied, holding her in his arms, as if she might dissappear if he let go. _Koji..._ Hannah thought, burying her face deeper into his shoulder. He kissed her neck and said, "I promise." NiGHTS looked at them and thought, _The prophecy is true. The chosen one has found her true love. The universe is safe as long as these two are together._ He started to walk away to leave them alone, but something jumped out of nowhere and knocked him to the ground. "Ouch, sorry, NiGHTS," Tsuki said, helping him up. "Oh, that's okay, Tsuki, I'm alright. What's your hurry?" NiGHTS responded. Tsuki blushed a little and said, "Well, I found something you might want to come take a look at." NiGHTS looked at her in confusion and asked, "What is it?" Tsuki giggled and said, "Well, if I told you, it wouldn't be a secret, now would it?" NiGHTS caught on and said, "All right, let's go!" Tsuki looked around him and said, "Will they be all right with you gone?" NiGHTS turned and said, "Yeah, they'll be fine as long as they have each other. Like us." Tsuki blushed a deep shade of red, then flew off with NiGHTS, leaving Hannah and Koji to have their privacy.

"What is it you want to show me, Tsuki?" NiGHTS asked when they arrived at a large pond with blue-green water. "Follow me," was all she said before she jumped into the water. NiGHTS jumped in after her. As soon as they touched the water, they became their mermaid forms. Tsuki motioned for him to follow, leading him to a large cave. Inside the cave was a large tablet, and beside the tablet was an amulet with a heart-shaped piece of topaz in the center. "What is this?" NiGHTS asked Tsuki, looking all around the cave. Tsuki swam over to the tablet and read, "_When the chosen one puts on this amulet, her powers will be put under control. But, if the amulet is put on by anyone other than the chosen one, the chosen one will be destroyed, and the universe will belong to Wizeman..._" NiGHTS' eyes widened as he swam over to reread the tablet himself. "We've gotta give Hannah the amulet before Friday!" NiGHTS said, swimming over to Tsuki. "I've got an idea," she said, swimming to pick it up, "You could give it to Koji in his dream, and tell him to give it to Hannah!" NiGHTS looked at her in disbelief. "That's a brilliant plan!" NiGHTS said. Tsuki blushed and replied, "Oh, it's not that-" Before she could finish, NiGHTS kissed her, and said, "Come on, let's go!" Tsuki blushed a deep crimson red, and swam after him out of the pond.

They flew out over Splash Garden, and over to Ideya Palace. They landed inside, all the ideya glistening. "Let's put your plan into action!" NiGHTS said, flying around the Ideya Palace. "Uh, NiGHTS, I don't know if you remember, but we left Hannah and Koji back in Splash Garden," Tsuki said, one hand on her hip, the other holding the amulet. NiGHTS stopped, and looked at her in embarrasment. "Oh, right, sorry, I guess I forgot." Tsuki floated over to him and kissed his cheek. "That's okay," she said, "We can look through the crystal ball and keep an eye on them!" NiGHTS blushed a bright pink and stammered, "O-Okay, r-r-right." They flew over to the crystal ball, and gazed deep into it. They saw Hannah with Koji. From the looks of it, she had opened a portal, and she and Koji walked through it back into their world. They saw the park in their world, and watched them walk hand-in-hand to Hannah's home. When they had arrived at her house, Koji kissed her cheek, then she walked inside. Koji stayed there for a moment, then turned and walked to his home. "Wow," Tsuki said when the image had faded out of the crystal ball, "they really seem to like each other." NiGHTS nodded in agreement and replied, "Well, let's hurry and put your plan into motion!" Tsuki nodded and gave NiGHTS a quick peck on the cheek. NiGHTS quickly flew up to the top of the Ideya Palace, and hovered there for a moment. Then, he got into position, and a portal opened inside the palace. "Tsuki, I'll stay here and watch over the place, while you go and give him the amulet and tell him what to do with it!" Tsuki nodded, gripping the amulet tightly in her hand, and flew through the portal.

NiGHTSNiGHTSNiGHTSNiGHTS

A/N: Wow, that chapter was probably my worst! Please don't kill me! I know this chapter sucked, but please forgive me! I promise I'll make the next chapter better! I PROMISE!!!

xoxo,

**The Nightopian Princess**


	15. Amulets and Dance Themes

A/N: I'm sooooooo sorry this took so long to update! I haven't been on the computer as often lately (BLAME MY PARENTS AND MY BROTHER!) so I couldn't type up as much as I wished I could. Anyways, I sure hope you enjoy the chapter, and once again, I'm am SORRY that I couldn't update as soon, so I made this chapter extra super long for you guys! At least, as long as I could without getting a major brain freeze. This is exactly why I HATE Writer's Block. Anyways, enjoy! July 12, 2007

I am going to put this here because I have nowhere else to put this: I SUCK at chapter titles.

_"Koji..." Hannah called. Koji turned and saw her standing behind him. She wore a turquiose cocktail dress, her brown eyes shining in the moonlight. Koji ran to her, and took her in his arms. "Hannah..." he said, gazing deeply into her eyes. She smiled and kissed his cheek. Suddenly, though, the peaceful night-time sky shattered. Everything faded away into the darkness. "Hannah?" Koji called, looking around hopelessly in the black space. "Koji! There you are! I've been looking for you!" Tsuki appeared in front of him, making him jump. "Here," she said, handing him the heart-shaped topaz amulet, "Give this to Hannah, and make sure she never takes it off!" With that, she dissappeared. "Give it to Hannah?" Koji repeated, turning the amulet over in his hands, "But this is a dream. How am I suppossed to give it to her?" Koji closed his eyes and said, "Unless this amulet is real. Then, I could give it to Hannah at school tomorrow!"Koji opened his eyes and looked back at the amulet. "We'll find out tomorrow morning," he said, gazing at the amulet, seeing her smiling face in the topaz jewel, "Hannah..."_

An alarm sounded in Koji's ear. "Wha?" he said, sitting up. _Oh, it's just the alarm clock. _he thought, getting out of bed. He streched and turned off the alarm, bringing quiet back into the room. He walked over to the mirror to see something glistening on his bed in the reflection. He turned and saw the amulet lying on his pillow, as if it had always been there. "Hannah..." Koji sighed, picking it up and gazing deeply into it. _It wasn't a dream. It was real._ Koji smiled and placed the amulet on his dresser. Then, he picked up his towel and walked into the shower. The warm water felt good as it hit his face on this cold December morning. After a few more minutes, he turned off the water and stepped back into his room._ I hope Hannah'll like it..._ he thought, picking out a nice shirt and jeans. He brushed through his hair quickly and put it into the usual ponytail, then grabed his shoes and the amulet, and rushed downstairs.

"Well, you sure are in a hurry," Koichi said as Koji sat down and began eating his oatmeal, "What's your rush?" Koji swallowed and replied, "I've gotta give something to Hannah." Koichi looked at him for a second, then grinned evily at him. "What," Koji asked, his mouth full of bacon. "You have a crush on Hannah, don't you?" Koichi said, sipping his milk. "W-what? I-I don't k-know w-w-what you're s-s-s-saying!" Koji said, turning bright red. "Yes you do! Face it, you like her, and you can't lie about it!" Koichi said, smirking. "What is all the yelling about, Koichi?" their dad yawned, coming into the room. "Nothing, just the fact that _Koji's got a crush on the new girl!"_ Koichi said, taking a big bite of his toast. "Why I oughta..." "Now, Koichi, stop it. You're only making Koji angry, and do you remember the last time that happened?" Koichi twiddled his thumbs and huffed, "I've been trying to forget." Koji stood up and pulled on his sneakers. "I'm off. See ya later, Dad!" He picked up the amulet and stuffed it in his pocket. Then, he swung his bookbag over his soulder, and headed out the door.

"Hey, Hannah!" Koji called, running up to her house. "Hey, Koji!" she called back, walking down the front steps. "Hey, listen, Hannah, I've got something for you." Hannah looked up at him and responded, "Really, what is it?" "Close your eyes," Koji said. She closed her eyes, and he pulled out the amulet. He unhooked it, placed it around her neck, and rehooked it. "Okay, you can open your eyes now." Hannah opened them slowly, then gasped when she saw the beautiful heart-shaped topaz jewel. "Oh my gosh, Koji, it's beautiful!" she said, holding the jewel in her hand, "Thank you!" She kissed his cheek and hugged him. "Come on, let's go before we get detention," Koji said, taking her hand. Hannah nodded and they walked down the street and to their school.

When they got to homeroom, most of the students were talking about the dance. "I wonder who's gonna do the theme this year," some of the people around them asked. The bell rang, and the students quickly ran to their seats. Mrs. Kuramo walked into the room and said, "Class, I have an announcement to make!" "If it's another new student, I am gonna scream," Hannah muttered to Koji under her breath. "Students, our homeroom has been selected to decorate the gym for Friday's dance!" the teacher said, smiling brightly. Hannah raised her hand and asked, "Do we get to pick the theme and everything?" Mrs. Kuramo nodded and said, "Yes, Hannah, we do!" Hannah smilied and thought, _Awesome! This'll be so great! We get to pick the theme and do the decorations! Even better, we get to plan the whole damn thing!_ "Now, class, what should be the theme?" Hannah raised her hand again and suggested, "How about deep space?" About half of the class nodded in agreement, some even raising their hands to say they agree. One girl, though, Tukari Takishoi, raised her hand and said, "Mrs. Kuramo, I disagree with our new student. I think that we should do something _else_." Mrs. Kuramo turned to her and asked, "What would have in mind then, Tukari?" Tukari smirked and said, "I was thinking..._Deep Blue Sea_!" A few of the girls nodded and said, "Yeah! We should totally do that!" "How about a vote?" Rearan suggested. " Yeah, a vo-What?" Hannah exclaimed. "Yes, very good idea, Rearan!" Mrs. Kuramo said, clasping her hands together, "We'll vote! I have a ballot box in the back of the room. Everyone, take out a sheet of paper and write either deep space or deep blue sea!"With that, the voting began.

When all the votes had been placed, Mrs. Kuramo took the box up to her desk and began couting the votes. "You are so gonna get it later, dorko! When I win, you'll still be at rock bottom!" Tukari whispered to Hannah, sticking out her tongue. "Yeah, well, if anybody in this class had any brains at all, you wouldn't be a freak in pink, now would you?" Hannah whispered back, smirking at her own comeback. "All right, the votes are in, and the theme of this Friday's dance wil be..." most of the class was at the edge of their seats, "...Deep Space!" Most of the class cheered, except for Tukari. Her face was boiling red with anger and hatred, giving Hannah a glare from her spot in the front of the room. Hannah just smirked and whispered quietly to Koji. _Hmm, this new girl seems to be...different from the other two new students,_ Tukari thought, glaring at Hannah,_ Rearan said that the two of them were like brother and sister they were so close, but Hannah seems to think differently. I'm gonna figure out what Rearan and Mykeal are hiding, and why they sit around Hannah all the time. And what about Koji? Why is he, the most popular boy in school, staying so close to her. It looks like they...like each other?! Oh My God! That is SO against the rules of popularity! Well, then, I guess it's up to me to break them up!_

I am going to put this here because I have nowhere else to put this: I SUCK at chapter titles.

A/N: I'm sorry if this chapter sucked. I have massive Writer's Block today, and I'm leaving for Florida in less than 4 days, and I haven't gotten much sleep, and...OW!! I am going to KILL my brother later for throwing that book at me! Well, anyways, untill next time!

xoxo,

**The Nightopian Princess**


	16. New Rivals Unvealed

A/N: Hey! How are you all doing! I'm extra super sorry this took so long to update, but I've been busy packing for my trip to Florida. Man, it's sooo not fair that we don't have internet down there! Heck, there's not even a computer! URGH! This stinks. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this new chapter! BTW, I need some help with my other stories. If you all will read them and give me some ideas, then I'll try to finish them. Thanks! July 15, 2007

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The bell rang and the students grabbed their books and left the building. Tukari waited outside the classroom door untill Rearan walked out of there with Mykeal. "Hey," she said, walking over to them. They just stared at her. "I'm Tukari!" she said, holding out her hand. They continued to stare. "You know, it would help if you guys would say something," she almost yelled, startling them. "U-Um, hello?" Mykeal stammered. "N-Nice to meet you?" Rearan said. Tukari rolled her eyes and grabbed them by the arms. "Where are we going?" Mykeal asked. "You'll see," she said, pulling them into another classroom. She shut the door behind them, then turned to them with her hands on her hips. "All right, spill," she said, narrowing her eyes, "How would you guys know Hannah if she is from the US, and you both are from Norway? What is up with her and Koji? Tell me _now_!" Mykeal gulped and whispered to Rearan, "She scares me..." Reaan sighed and said, "Look, kid, if we told you, you wouldn't understand." Tukari raised an eyebrow and said, "I want to get that bitch away from my Koji. You two can help me." Rearan looked up. "You want to get those two away from each other as well?" She nodded. An evil grin spread across his face. "Well, then, Myotismon, let's tell her everything. She may be useful after all."

Hannah and Koji walked through the park. Suddenly, though, Hannah stopped. "What's wrong, Hannah?" Koji asked, taking her hand. "I sense something bad is happening." is all she said before running in the direction of the elementary school. "Wait up!" Koji called, running after her. "HELP!" someone cried from in front of the building. "You let her go, you evil digimon!" Tommy cried, throwing rocks at Devimon to make him put Polly down. "What are you gonna do about it, runt?" Devimon answered, chuckling darkly. "This!" Tommy said, holding up his D-tecter, "EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION! KUMAMON!" A white bear-like digimon stood in his place. "Blizzard Blaster!" Kumamon cried, lifting his gun to shoot snowballs at Devimon with extreme force. Devimon screamed and dropped Polly into Kumamon's arms. "Polly!" Hannah cried, having just arrived at the scene, "Are you okay?" Polly nodded and replied, "Yeah, thanks to Tommy!" Hannah smiled at them. "Hannah," Koji panted, running to her side, "What is going on?" They heard an evil laugh. "That's what," Polly said, pointing behind her sister. Slowly, Hannah and Koji turned to see Devimon, Myotismon, and Reala behind them. "Looks like you're out-numbered!" Myotismon taunted, grinning evily at Hannah as she grabbed Koji's arm. "No, we're not! There are three of you and four of us!" Polly shouted, glaring at him. "Um, Polly, y-you just might be wrong about that one..." Hannah stammered, pointing at all the Digimon and Nightmaren behind Reala, Myotismon, and Devimon.

"Tommy, take Polly, and get out of here as quick as you can!" Hannah said, slightly turning to them. Kumamon nodded and ran off, Polly still in his arms. Reala chuckled, his infamous evil sneer appearing upon his face. "It's over, chosen one!" he cried, flying higher into the air, "Myotismon! Devimon! You know what to do!" The two demon-like Digimon nodded and grabbed Hannah. "Hey! Let go of her!" Koji cried, pulling his D-tecter out of his pocket. "Sorry, boy, but I don't think you'll be able to Spirit Evolve thanks to our beautiful new assistant!" Reala said, mentioning towards the front door of the school. A shadow stood by the wall. It slowly stepped out to reveal Tukari, wearing an all black outfit. "Tukari?!?!" Hannah exclaimed, struggling to free herself. "That's right," Tukari said, walking over to Koji and snatching his D-tecter. She held his hands behind his back, a few Digimon coming to help her out. "Hey! Let go! Hannah!" Koji cried, looking up as his friend was being taken away. "Koji!" she cried back, struggling to break free of Devimon and Myotismons' grasps. "Hehehehe! There's no way to get her back now!!! MUAH HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Reala threw his head back and laughed, then opened a portal and flew through it, Myotismon and Devimon on his heals, Hannah still in their clutches. "KOJI!!!" she cried, before the portal dissappeared into the sky as if it were never there. "Hannah..." Koji whispered to himself, dropping his head. _I couldn't save her. I let them get away. I let them take her. I can't believe it. I failed her. I. Failed. _Everything around him was spinning. All he could hear was those words playing over and over again in his head. All of a sudden, everything went black.

Koji opened his eyes slowly, groaning a bit. Suddenly, he remembered. "Hannah!" he nearly shouted, sitting up. "What's the matter, Koji?" Koichi said, looking up from his book. "W-What happened? Where's Hannah?" Koichi shrugged and replied, "Tukari said you had already dropped her off at home, then on your way back, she said she spotted you by the park, out cold on the bench." Koji's hand balled into a fist. "That's not what I remember. It's coming back to me. Tukari is working with Reala and Myotismon. When I was about to save Hannah, she walked over and grabbed my D-tecter. Speaking of which, where is it?" Koichi shrugged again, not really listening. "KOICHI!" Koji yelled, making his twin drop his book on to the floor. "What?" Koichi huffed, scooping his book of the floor before the pages could be bent. "Tukari is working with Reala and Myotismon, who kidnapped Hannah, and now I can't do anything about it, because Tukari stole my D-tecter!" Koichi's jaw dropped to the floor. "No.Way." he exclaimed, his eyes widening. Koji nodded, looking at the floor, crying softly, and replied, "Yes, and it's all my fault." "No it's not, Koji," Koichi said, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder, "I promise, we'll get her back." Koji looked up at his brother, tears falling from his cheeks. "Really?" Koichi smiled and said, "Really." Koji nodded his head and wiped his tears away. "Thanks, Koichi, you're the best." Koichi nodded and responded, "No prob, I know how much you like her. Anyways, I'm off to bed. Good night, Koji." "Good night, Koichi," Koji replied. Koichi left the room and closed the door, leaving Koji alone in the room. He turned off the lights and climbed into bed. _Don't worry, Hannah, I promise I'll get you back soon. You can count on it!_ He thought with a yawn. Soon, though, he slowly fell asleep.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

A/N: Awe, that was sweet. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though I know it sorta sucked. Please submit a review. From now on, if you don't review, I won't write.

xoxo,

**The Nightopian Princess**

†×º°"˜"°º×†


	17. Is love unleashed?

A/N: I'm back! Florida was AWESOME! Even though I didn't have any computer access, I did get to write down some ideas for this chapter! I hope you enjoy it, and please remember to review!

Please Enjoy The Chapter!

_"Huh?" Koji said, looking around. _I'm back in Nightmare Castle_ he thought, beginning to walk down a dark corridor. "Maybe Hannah's being held captive here," Koji wondered aloud, searching each cell e past for her. Suddenly, he passed by a cell where Hannah was chained to the wall. Her clothes were torn, and she had cuts and bruises all over. Her face was pale, and she was just barely breathing. "Hannah..." he whispered, placing a hand on her cheek. Her skin felt cold as ice. _She's out cold._ Koji thought, a tear slowly falling down his face. Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming towards him. "Uh oh," he whispered, hiding behind a barrel. Reala walked into the room. His eyes shone darkly, and his vampire-like teeth glistened in the moonlit tower. He walked over to Hanah. Reala held her drooping head in his hand. Hannah's eyes fluttered open. She widened her eyes and gasped with fear when her vision was clear and she saw Reala in front of her. "W-Where am I? And where are Koji and the others?!" she demanded. Reala just laughed in her face. "Don't you think, Chosen One," Reala taunted, "that if they really cared, they'd be here by now to rescue you?" "Koji cares!!" Hannah protested, scowling at the evil Nightmaren jester. Reala threw his head back and laughed, making Hannah cower. "You really think that Koji cares about you?"he asked, "If he cared at all, he wouldn't have let you be taken in the first place, now would he?" "He does too care!" Hannah cried, fighting back tears. "He lied to you, Chosen One," Reala replied, "He hates you." "That's not true!" Koji said, standing, "I __**do**__ care about Hannah! I would give my life for her!" Reala just laughed as Hnnah began to sob. _The can't hear me,_ Koji thought, tearing up. Reala faded away into the darkness, leaving Hannah and Koji alone. Koji ran up to her, and kissed her cheek. "I love you Hannah..." he whispered, tears streaming down his cheek, as she, too, soon faded into oblivion._

"Koji? Koji! Wake up!" Koji opened his eyes to see Tsuki floating above his bed. "Finally! You're up! Come on! The others are already downstairs waiting for you!" She grabbed Koji's arm and dragged him out of bed. "Hey, can I at least get changed first?" Koji asked, wobbling a little as he stood. "All right. I'll be waiting downstairs with the others. Make it quick!" With that, Tsuki floating out the door and down the stairs. Koji quickly pulled off his pajamas and pulled on a t-shirt and jeans. He grabbed a brush and burshed his hair back into the usual ponytail. He put on his bandana, then ran quickly down the steps. Just as Tsuki had said, the others were there. Even Polly, NiGHTS, Sunset, Sprinkle, and Sizzle! "All right," NiGHTS began, standing, "Now that everyone's here, I can tell you what I found out." "Is it that Hannah's being held at Nightmare Castle?" Koji asked, taking a place by his twin. "How did you know?" Sunset asked, hugging Sprikle. "Dream." Koji stated cooly. "Well, actually, Koji, you're partially right. I did find out that Hannah's being held there, but I also saw something in the crystal ball." "What? What was it!?" Koji exclaimed, making everyone around him jump. "Well, it's hard for me to explain, so I'll show you. But, I'm warning you, it may come across as a bit of a shock." He pulled out the crystal ball, and everyone gathered around it. It began to glow, and they saw an image appear in the crystal ball. It was Hannah. She was chained to the wall, like in Koji's dream, but she looked a lot worse. "She looks worse than she did in my dream..." Koji whispered, moving closer. _"Koji...I need you... Please...Help me..."_ Hannah said, tears streaming down her face. The image faded away, and the crystal ball returned to normal. "Hannah..." Koji said, his eyes beginning to water. Sunset floated over to him a put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Koji! We'll get her back!" Koji looked up at the little Nightmaren. "But how?" he asked, "I can't do anything." "Yes you can!" Zoe said, walking over to him. "Yeah, you can do anything as long as you set your mind to it!" Takuya exclaimed, punching the air. "You're right," Koji said, standing up, "I can help Hannah and I will!" Tsuki nodded, and with NiGHTS' help, they both opened a portal. "Now, let's go save her, then!" Koichi said. Koji nodded, then without a second thught, they all ran through the portal.

"W-Where are we?" Zoe asked as they stepped into a dark land. "This is Nightmare," NiGHTS said. "But, last time, we were in Spring Valley, weren't we?" Sunset asked. "Yes, Sunset, but that was the only tower from Nightmare Castle that lead into Nightopia. Hannah is deep within Nightmare Castle. I the tower over there," Sizzle said, looking up at the tallest tower of the black castle before them. "Well, then, what are we waiting for, let's go!" Koji said, running ahead of the group. "Koji, wait a second!" Tsuki called, "There are many traps along the way." Koji stopped in his tracks and swore slightly under his breath. "Well, then, what'd we do?" he asked, turning towards them. "The same thing I always do: Fly," NiGHTS replied, doing a flip in the air. "Okay, then! Zoe, you know what to do!" Takuya said, raising his D-tecter. Zoe nodded and did the same. "EXECUTE! BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" "Zephermon!" "BurningGreymon! Hop aboard!" Everyone except Tsuki, NiGHTS, Sunset, Sprinkle, Sizzle, and Polly climbed onto him. "Come on, Polly!" Tommy caled, holding out his hand. "No thanks, I have my own method of trasportation! CRYSTAL DREAMS METAMORPHOSE!" She placed her hands on her heart and a green glow surrounded her. When the glow subsided, she had turned into an Earth Nightmaren. She wore a green dress and boots. Her jewel was amethyst, and her eyes shone lavender. "Come on, guys, let's get a move on!" Polly said, kicking off the ground and began flyin in the direction of Nightmare Castle. The others followed quickly afterword. _Don't worry, Hannah. I promised you I'd get you back, and I intend to keep that promise. I love you, and I'm not gonna let anything happen to you as long as I live._

Please remember to review!

A/N: I'm sorry this chapter was so short. I haven't had the time to really get back on track, since I got home really late last night. I am really tired, and I'm having Writer's Block. Not a good combo. Anyways, I promise I'll try to make the next chapter longer and better. The end is nearing.

xoxo,

**The Nightopian Princess**

†×º°"˜"°º×†


	18. Rescue into Action!

A/N: Finally! I got chapter 18 up before school starts. I hope to get the entire thing finished before school begins in about 2 weeks! AHH! This is SO unfair! Well, I can complain about it later! For now, let's get to the chapter! July 24, 2007

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Wow, Nightmare Castle seems a lot bigger than it did last time..." Polly whispered as they flew above the black palace. "Yeah, it does. I wonder if he enlarged it," Sizzle said, squirming a bit in Tsuki's arms. "Well, it doesn't matter, okay? We don't have forever! We have to save Hannah!" Koji said, turning away from the others. "You really love her, don't you, Koji?" Zephermon asked. Koji sighed and replied, "More than life itself..." "Well, I have to warn you," NiGHTS said, "time works differently here in Nightmare. Three hours here could be three days in your world." Koji's eyes widened in fear. "Then we've gotta save Hannah quick!" "Why, Koji?" Koichi tilted his head in confusion. "Because, remember that day when Hannah introduced us to Jena and Sharnee, her friends from her old home?" "Yeah, so?" BurningGreymon said. "Well, on that day, I heard Reala's voice saying that Hannah wouldn't be living too long. And then, a couple days ago, Hannah said that Myotismon and Reala were going to do something really bad on Friday, which is three days from now!" "That must be when the final battle is!" Tsuki gasped. "Then Koji's right!" Polly exclaimed, "We've gotta hurry, or else we'll lose Hannah forever, and the universe will belong to Wizeman!" The group nodded in agreement, then they flew a little lower and landed softly on the ground. "Come on, let's go!" Takuya and Zoe quickly de-digivolved, then they headed through a large hole in the wall into Nightmare Castle.

"Hmm?" NiGHTS said, after they had made it inside. "What is it, NiGHTS?" Tsuki asked, turning to him. "I dunno, but I don't think it's very good," he replied. "Well, maybe we should check the crystal ball just in case," Sizzle suggested, jumping from Tsuki's arms and onto the floor. NiGHTS nodded and pulled the crystal ball out of a bag on his shoulder. An image formed quickly in the crystal ball, showing Hannah in the dungeon, once again, but this time with Reala. They heard them speaking. _"Don't you think, Chosen One," Reala taunted, "that if they really cared, they'd be here by now to rescue you?" "Koji cares!!" Hannah protested, scowling at the evil Nightmaren jester. Reala threw his head back and laughed, making Hannah cower. "You really think that Koji cares about you?"he asked, "If he cared at all, he wouldn't have let you be taken in the first place, now would he?" "He does too care!" Hannah cried, fighting back tears. "He lied to you, Chosen One," Reala replied, "He hates you." _"It's just like my dream!" Koji gasped. They saw Reala fade away into the darkness, leaving Hannah alone to cry. _"H-He's w-w-wrong," Hannah said, shaking her head as she cried, "I know K-Koji cares. I-I know h-he d-d-does. I j-just know it!"_ Koji's eyes widened, tears forming in them. _Hannah...If only you could hear me...If only I was by your side right now...I'd tell you how I feel about you...How much you mean to me...I love you so much...Oh, Hannah..._ Tears rolled slowly down his cheeks as the image of their good friend faded away.

"Wow, that was kinda..." "Freaky." Polly finished Tommy's sentence for him, "I thought only my sister could predict the future in her dreams!" "She can?" Tsuki asked. "Does it matter?" Koji exclaimed, wiping away his tears, "Look, we have to save Hannah! It's already Thursday in the real world, and Friday's when the final battle is." "Yeah, so let's get going!" Polly exclaimed. "Koji, you said that what we saw in the crystal ball was what you dreamt of last night, right?" NiGHTS asked. "Yeah..." Koji replied. "Well, do you think you know the way?" "Yeah, I think so," Koji said, "Come on, guys, let's go!" The others nodded and followed him as he ran down a dark corridor and up a flight of steps. "We should be there in a matter of minutes now..." Koji whispered, as they came to the dark tower from Koji's dream. They walked a little ways untill they reached Hannah's cell. Koji shushed the othersas they neared. Koji thought he would have to pick the lock on the cell door, but it was apparently unlocked. "I have a bad feeling about this..." Tsuki whispered, but she followed the others into the cell. Koji ran over to the wall where Hannah had been chained. The cuffs attached to the wall were all that were there, and they were covered in blood. "Hannah..." Koji whispered, touching them with his fingers. They were still wet. _The blood's fresh...That means Hannah couldn't have been taken too long ago! We should be able to find her...Huh? _He turned at the sound of a voice. "What the?" The voice, he knew, could only be Hannah's. She was singing.

_"R-E-S-C-U-E!_

_Rescue Aid Society!_

_Heads held high._

_Touch the sky._

_Our Hearts We Pledge To Thee..."_

"Hannah?" Koji asked, walking over to the door to see her standing by the door. "Koji! I knew you'd come!" She wrapped her arms around his neck, "I knew you would never let me down!" Koji smiled softly and returned her hug. "I made you a promise, and I'm never going to break it," he said, running his fingers through her hair gently. "But what about the bloody chains?" J.P. asked, looking at them. "Well, J.P., it's very simple. Those chains are sharp enough to cut through skin. The more I struggled to get free, the deeper they cut. Finally, I just gave up with struggling, after Reala finally left me alone, and found I could easily slip my hands through the cuffs now." Hannah replied, wincing a bit as Koji took her hand. He looked at the cuts on her wrists. The cuts were pretty deep, and still bleeding a little. "Those cuts are really deep," Tsuki said, "They could easily get really infected." "Well, I have a solution!" Sunset said, "Koji, do remember that day when Hannah got hit by Reala with an arrow, and after you drove him and Myotismon off, you kissed her cheek, and suddenly, the arrow and the wounds dissappeared?" Koji nodded his head, suddenly realizing what she ment. "Well, if you kiss her cheek again, maybe the wounds she has now will dissappear, too!" Koji turned to Hannah, blushing slightly, and thought, _It's worth a try..._ He leaned over to her and gently kissed her cheek. Suddenly, just as before, the cuts and bruises she had dissappeared in the blink of an eye. "Wow, it worked!" Polly exclaimed, floating over to Tommy. Hannah did a quick turn, then faced Koji. "Thanks." she said, hugging him tightly. "You're welcome." he replied, returning the hug and kissing her neck. Suddenly, they heard a noise. An alarm was going off.

"Oh no! They've found out I've escaped! Quickly, we have to hurry!" She took Koji's hand and led the group down a different flight of stairs than the ones they had used before. "Quickly, in here!" Hannah whispered, ushering them all into a dark room, "NiGHTS, Tsuki, do you guys think you could open a portal in here for us to get to our world?" The two teenage Nightmaren nodded, and quickly opened a portal in the small, dark room. They all ran through it and into the park. "Thanks, guys!" Tsuki and NiGHTS nodded. Then, they opened another portal. Sunset, Sprinkle, Sizzle, Tsuki, and NiGHTS then waved goodbye, and walked through the portal to Ideya Palace. The porta closed, and the group heard a bell ring and yells from students in the distance. "School's over, at least!" Takuya said, trying to stay positive. Everyone else just glared at him, not really caring. "Well, how about we all just go to my house to hang out?" Hannah suggested. "That sounds like a great idea! I'm in!" Zoe said, punching the air. "You know I'm in!" Takuya exclaimed with a wink. "I'm in!" Koichi said. "You know I wouldn't miss it!" Koji said, taking Hannah's hand. Polly looked at Tommy and said, "Come on, Tommy! Besides, we've got that project that was assigned yesterday that we have to do." Tommy nodded and said, "Yeah! We have to get that done before next Thursday." "So, we're all going to my house! Come on, let's go!" "The others nodded and followed her to her house to hang out.

"Reala...Myotismon..." Wizeman said, glaring at the red and black jester Nightmaren and the vamire-like digimon. "Y-Yes, Master?" he stammered, cowering in Wizeman's wake. "You know that the Chosen One escaped, right?" "Y-Yes sir, I-I mean no sir?" "Well, I need you both to do this one thing for me." Wizeman replied cooly. "Yes sir, what is it?" Myotismon replied. "I need you to go to that school dance the Chosen One is going to, and snatch the amulet she wears around her neck, and place it around that Tukari girl's neck." "Why, Master?" Reala questioned. "Because, that amulet is the key to me becoming ruler of the universe!" Reala nodded and said, "Yes, sir!" Then, he and Myotismon flew out of the room and out of the castle. "The amulet is the key to our sucsess..." he whispered. "Then we must get our hands on it! That girl and her friends have already become a pain in the neck, especially that Koji kid." "After we destroy that girl and Wizeman gains control, we'll destroy them personally!" Reala exclaimed. The two laughed evily, as Reala opened a portal to the real world and they flew through it.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

A/N: I made this chapter as long as I could. I hope you all enjoyed it! I enjoyed writing this chapter! The story is almost complete! Only a few more chapters and I'll be done with it, so I can work on other stories and begin work on the sequel! Anyways, please submit a review! Adios!

xoxo,

**The Nightopian Princess**

†×º°"˜"°º×†


	19. A New secret Discovery

A/N: Hey, everybody! I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed thus far right now and say that after I finish the story, I'll do an extra page for the people that have reviewed the entire time I was writing this fanfiction. Anyways, please remember to review, and no flames. Flames are what cause internetic wars and such. I do not like that, since I am against wars in every way. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and have a great day! OH, and the song in this chapter is _"Life's What You Make It!" _by Hannah Montana! July 25, 2007.

DiGiMONDiGiMONDiGiMONDiGiMONDiGiMON

"Wow, so this is what you're house looks like!" Zoe exclaimed as they walked into Hannah's living room, "It's awesome!" "Hey, Hannah!" a boy with blonde hair called from the couch. He was sitting upside down in a chair and playing a video game. "Hiya, 'lil bro!" She replied with a wave, "How was school?" "Bo-ring. As usual." her younger brother replied. "Hey, Damon, do you think Mom and Dad'll mind if I have friends over for the afternoon?" "Nope, they're in Tokyo on a business trip and told me to tell you that you're in charge untill they get back on Sunday." Hannah rolled her eyes and turned to her friends and said, "Come on, guys, let's go up to my room. At least we won't have to watch my dorky brother play his stupid "Huck" game." "It's "Hulk!" Damon said, pausing the game to squint angrilly at his older sister. "Whatev. Later, ototo-san!" She led the others upstairsto her room, while Polly and Tommy walked into Polly's room to work on their project. When they Hannah's room, everyone-except Hannah-gasped at all they posters and drawings hung up on the lavender walls. There were posters and drawings of many Digimon and digidestineds all over the place, including one shelf on the wall with papers that had Digimon fanfictions written on them. "So this is what you ment when you said you were a Digimaniac..." Koji said, smirking. Hannah nodded her head and replied, "Yep. I even know about the first four sets of digidestineds." "Four sets?" J.P. asked, looking at a stuffed version of Tokomon. "Yep, from the first set all the way up to you guys!" Hannah said, sitting on her bed. Koichi nodded, looking at all of the pictures on the walls. One picture caught his eye. It was a drawing of Koji, Zoe, Takuya, J.P., Tommy, Bokomon, Neemon, and himself. In the top-left corner were their D-tecters, each showing their symbols. "Hannah, did you draw these?" Koji asked, snapping Koichi out of his train of thought. "Most of them, yes," Hannah replied, blushing slightly, "It's one of my favorite things to do, besides singing, dancing, and writing." "You sing?" Zoe exclaimed. "Yeah, all the time. Didn't you guys hear me back at Nightmare Castle?" They shook their heads. "Could you sing for us? Please?" Zoe asked. Hannah smiled and said, "Sure! Just turn on that CD player and put it on number 8!" Takuya nodded and turned it on and put it on number 8, just as she had asked. After a few seconds, they heard music playing, and Hannah took a deep breath and began to sing.

_"Don't let no small frustration_

_Ever bring you down,_

_No no no no!_

_Just take a situation,_

_And turn it all around!_

_With a new attitude everything can change._

_Make it all you want it to be!_

_Stayin' mad,_

_Why do that?_

_Give yourself a break!_

_Laugh about it and you'll see!_

_Life's what you make it,_

_So let's make it rock!_

_Life's what you make it,_

_So come on,_

_Come on._

_Everybody now!_

_Why be so broken hearted?_

_There's so much to do!_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah!_

_Life is hard_

_Or it's a party!_

_The choice is up to you!_

_With a new attitude everything can change._

_Make it all you want it to be!_

_Stayin' sad,_

_Why do that?_

_Give yourself a break!_

_I know you wanna party with me!_

_Life's what you make it,_

_So let's make it rock!_

_Life's what you make it,_

_So come on,_

_Come on._

_Everybody now!_

_Let's celebrate it,_

_Join in everyone!_

_You decide,_

_'Cus life's_

_What you make it!_

_Things are lookin' up,_

_Anytime you want!_

_All you gotta do is realize it!_

_It's on the uncontrol,_

_So let the good times rock and roll!_

_Life's what you make it,_

_So let's make it rock!_

_Life's what you make it,_

_So come on,_

_Come on._

_Everybody now!_

_Let's celebrate it,_

_Join in everyone!_

_You decide,_

_'Cus life's_

_What you make it!_

_Life is what you make it!"_

"Wow, that was really good, Hannah!" Zoe exclaimed, hugging her friend. Hannah smiled and replied, "Thanks! That's one of my favorite songs! I love to sing it all the time!" Suddenly, the heard the sound of a timer. "Oh no, my sister's probably reheated those cookies I made last night. If she eats them all up, she's gonna be so sick, it's not even funny. I'll be right back." Hannah got up off her bed and hurried downstairs. As soon as she was out of earshot, Koichi turned to the others. "Hey, guys, come look at this picture." He took them to the picture of them he had spotted earlier. "It's us..." Takuya whispered. "Yeah, so what? I don't see what's so important about it!" J.P. said, crossing his arms over his chest. Koichi rolled his eyes. "Look at it closer." Koichi said, moving out of the way for him to get to the picture. "Oh..." He said, staring at it dumbstruck. He noticed the excrutiating details. He also noticed something else that made his jaw drop to the floor. "What is it?" Zoe asked, pushing him out of the way to get a look for herself. She gasped slightly, then smiled at the picture. "I knew it," she announced with a smirk. "What?" Takuya asked, looking at what Zoe had seen. "Oh..." Takuya said, also smirking. Then, the four of them turned and looked at Koji. "Why are you guys staring at me?" Just as Zoe was about to tell him what they had seen, Hannah walked in the door.

"Hey, guys! Did I miss anything?" she asked, placing a plate of cookies on her desk as she went to sit back down on her bed. "No, not really. We were just looking at these pictures you drew!" Takuya said, taking a cookie off the plate and stuffing it in his mouth. "You guys can all have cookies if you want! There's plenty!" Hannah said, smiling as her friends nodded and each took one. "Molto Bono, these are delicious!" Zoe exclaimed, taking another after she finished her first. Hannah smiled at her friend, then said, "Hey, I just had an idea! Why don't you guys stay for a movie night tonight? Then, while we watch a movie, we could talk about what we're gonna have to do tomorrow in the final battle! What'd ya say?" "I think that's a great idea, Hannah!" Zoe replied. "Yeah! I'm in!" Takuya exclaimed, punching the air. "Me too!" J.P and Koichi said at the same time. "You know I'm in," Koji said, sitting down next to Hannah. "All righty, then. What time should it start?" "How about around 9:00?" Zoe suggested. "Cool. Then, we'll meet back here at 9:00. What do you guys wanna do until then?" "I've gotta get home and watch my little brother for a couple of hours." Takuya said, quickly stuffing another cookie into his big mouth. "I'm gonna be helping my Mom at home for some time." Koichi said, also cramming a cookie into his mouth. "I've got homework to finish." J.P. said. "Me too." Zoe said, standing up from her seat be the window, "I guess we'll see you guys later. Bye!" The four quickly walked down the stairs and out the door, leaving Hannah and Koji alone in the room. "Um...Okay? What just happened?" Hannah asked, looking as if she were hit in the face. "Not a clue," Koji replied, shaking his head. _They ditched us. _Koji thought with a sigh. "Wanna go for a walk in the park?" Hannah asked, startling Koji a little. "Huh? Oh, okay." Koji replied, blushing a bit. They got up and began to walk to the door.

DiGiMONDiGiMONDiGiMONDiGiMONDiGiMON

A/N: Aw, wasn't that sweet? I'll explain what it was in the picture in chapter 20! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I want at least three reviews for this chapter before I post the next one! Thank you for reading and have a good day!

xoxo,

**The Nightopian Princess**

†×º°"˜"°º×†


	20. As The Heart Grows Fonder

A/N: Hey! I've finally gotten this updated! I hope you all enjoy it, and yes, I'm going to explain what is in the picture in this chapter! Please remember to reivew! I am planning on writing a sequel to this sroy, and it will be better (I hope), but if you want me to put it up, I would like to get at least 45 reviews by December 2007. Please enjoy this chapter. The end is coming soon. Saturday, July 28, 2007.

-----------------

Hannah and Koji were silent as the truged through the snow in the park hand in hand. They occasionally turned to look at each other, but would turn away quickly, blushing furiously. _How come I feel this way?_ Koji thought, blushing even more, _I've felt like this with anyone else. What is it about Hannah that makes me feel like this? Her long, elegant, chesnut-brown hair? Her wonderous, perky, can-do personality? Her shining, sparkling amber eyes? Or is it that I just feel and know that I'm supposed to be with her? Is it destiny that brought us together?_ Koji closed his eyes and let out a soft sigh. "Something wrong, Koji?" Hannah asked, stopping and turning to him. Koji turned and opened his eyes to see Hannah looking at him with concern showing in her eyes. "No, it's alright, Hannah," Koji replied with a smile, "Everything's just fine." Hannah smiled back at him, and they continued on, Hannah gently placing her head on his shoulder as they walked. Koji smiled again as he felt her warmth closer against him. _However it is that we ended up together, I shall never regret it._ He interlaced his fingers with hers as the sun began to set in the distance, with the two of them hoping to always be together. Forever.

"Why couldn't we follow them and spy on them?" Takuya asked as he and the others walked, in the dark, back over to Hannah's house after several hours of 'homework' and 'helping', "I mean, we all know that they love each other! Especially since Koji said it aloud, and Hannah drew a group of hearts next to Koji in that picture!" "Because, they'd figure it out because of your fat mouth!" Zoe exclaimed, fuming. "Hey, I'm great at spying! My parents still don't know that I listen in on their conversations whenever they talk about my christmas and birthday presents!" Takuya said, shaking his fist in the air. "That eavesdropping, not spying!" Zoe yelled, groaning at Takuya's hot-headed-ness. "Ah, a lover's quarl..." Koichi whispered to J.P. with a chuckle. J.P. rolled his eyes and shook his head with a sigh. "If you guys keep it up, they're still gonna think you were spying on them!" J.P. said, causing Zoe and Takuya to stop arguing for the first time in 45 minutes. "She started it," "He started it," they both said at the exact same time. Koichi and J.P. sighed. "Will they ever stop arguing?" "Hey, guys!" The four jumped as they saw Hannah and Koji walking towards them, hand in hand. "Oh, um...H-Hey, Hannah! Hey, Koji!" Zoe called with a wave. "I hope you two like horror movies, because I brought a really good one!" Takuya shouted to them. Hannah and Koji seemed to whisper something to each other, then Koji turned back to their friends and yelled, "We're all right with it!" Takuya smiled wider, and he began running towards them with them rest of the group. "So, where were you two?" Zoe asked Hannah slyly. "The park. Why do you ask?" Hannah replied, keeping her fingers intwined with Koji's as the six continued walking towards Hannah's house. "No reason. Just curious as to what you both were doing." "We were taking a walk, that's all." Hannah said, once again placing her head on Koji's shoulder. Zoe raised an eyebrow in disbelief, but just shrugged and they continued on.

"Wow, this movie sure is freaky..." Hannah said, trembling slightly as the characters on the screen ran from a large black creature chasing them. "Yeah, it is," Zoe said, grabbing some popcorn out of the large bowl in front of them. "Aw, come on, this movie's not that scary! I watch it all the time at home!" Takuya said, taking a large handful of popcorn from the bowl and stuffing it in his mouth. The black creature yelled loudly, causing Hannah to shudder. It then picked up a dagger and threw it at a girl in a blue dress, killing her. Hannah's eyes widened at this and buried her face in Koji's chest. He jumped slightly at this, but relaxed and placed his arms around her. She was shaking with fear. "Shhh, it's okay. It's just a movie..." Koji whispered in her ear, running his fingers through her hair. She gradually stopped trembling, but continued to rest against Koji. "Hannah?" he asked, gently prying her off him a little bit to see her face. Her eyes were closed. She had fallen asleep. Koji smiled softly at her, and laid her against him once again. _She's so peaceful..._ he thought, continuing to run his fingers through her silky chesnut brown hair, _I wish this moment could last forever. _Zoe stared at them through the corner of her eye and smiled. She sighed and leaned her head back against the sofa. She closed her eyes and thought, _I wish for those two to always be together, forever. _Then, one by one, the entire group fell asleep.

_"Hehehehe..." Koji searched all around for the source of the laughter. Suddenly, Myotismon appeared before him holding the topaz amulet Koji had given Hannah. "Looking for someone, boy?" he said, Reala also appearing, but with Hannah in hand. "Let her go!" Koji yelled at them, his hands forming into fists. "Who's gonna make me?" Reala taunted, making Koji growl. "I am," said a voice. Tukari stepped between them. "I thought you said nobody was going to get hurt!" she yelled, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "Well, we said a lot of things!" Myotismon replied, sticking out his green tounge. "Well, then, you leave me no choice!" She pulled Koji's D-tecter out of her pocket and handed it to him. "Stick it to 'em good!" she said, before running to hide behind a large boulder. Koji turned to her, mouthed the word "Thanks," and held his D-tecter up in the air. "EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION! Lobomon!!" "HA! Just because you spirit evolved, doesn't mean you can beat us! Even if you try to attack us, you'll end up hurting your little girlfriend in the process!"_ Aw, man, he's right!_ Koji thought, scowling. Suddenly, Myotismon flew over to where Tukari was hiding and dragged her into the area. Reala dropped Hannah hard on the ground and flew over to help Myotismon. Koji de-digivolved and ran over to Hannah. He helped her to at least get her arms around his neck and got her in his lap. "The Chosen One shall be no more!" Reala cried. Koji turned to see Moytismon place the amulet around Tukari's neck. Hannah's eyes shot open, making Koji turn to see them looking soulless and empty. He heard the sound of the amulet breaking, but he couldn't take his eyes off of Hannah's face, which was now very pale. "Hannah?" he asked, tearing up. She blinked once and, taking in a slow, hesitating breath, fell limp in his arms. "Hannah? Hannah!" Koji said, crying uncontrollably. Her eyes were closed, and she wasn't breathing. She was dead._

Koji's eyes shot open, panting uncontrollably. Hannah stirred a bit, then lifted her face to see Koji gazing into her eyes. "Is something wrong?" she asked, her eyes filled once again with concern and worry. "No," Koji replied, taking her hand and placing it against his cheek, "what could possibly be wrong at this very moment?" Hannah smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "No matter what happens, no matter what we do, we'll always be together..." she whispered into his ear, kissing his cheek. Koji smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist and said, "Thanks, Hannah, I needed to hear that..." Hannah sighed softly and took her arms from around his neck and placed them against his chest. She took a deep breath, then quietly sang:

_"You and me together will be._

_Forever you'll see._

_We'll always be good company,_

_You and me,_

_Just wait and see._

_Together that's you._

_Forever with me._

_We'll always be good family,_

_You and me,_

_Just wait and see..."_

Koji smiled and saw that she had fallen asleep again. "Sweet dreams, Hannah..." he whispered, kissing her forehead lightly. He pulled her a little closer to him, and rested his head on hers. He took in the sweet smell of her watermelon shampoo and sighed. _Hannah, what you said earlier, you're right. No matter what happens, we'll always be together. Forever._ Koji closed his eyes as the song Hannah just sang played over and over again inside his mind. He yawned slightly, and soon, just like Hannah and the others, was fast asleep.

------------------

A/N: Oh, wasn't that sweet? This was, I think, one of the most romantic chapters I've ever written! (sniffle) I now know that I, at least, have some romantic genes in my body. My sister probably won't be able to write a romantic story untill she's my age! BTW, if you're wondering where Polly and Tommy are, there still in Polly's room, but they both fell asleep in the middle of their project. And, yes, in the sequel, there will be some fluffing between them. OH, and the thing in the picture Takuya mentioned in the second paragraph. It's the group of heart (I) Hannah drew by Koji's picture. Well, untill next time, and don't forget to review!

xoxo,

**The Nightopian Princess**

†×º°"˜"°º×†


	21. Our love grows stronger

A/N: I've finally gotten it! Chapter 21!!!! WAHOO! Anyways, I just got my schedule, and one of my friends, Sharnee (yes, I mentioned her in an eariler chapter), is gonna be in my science class! I wish Jena (my friend whom I also mentioned on here) was in my grade level and on my team. Then we could see each other more often! Well, I have her e-mail and phone number, so it's still good. Anyways, please enjoy chapter 21! I would like at least 50 reviews before I post the next chapter, but if it doesn't happen, oh well. I'm all right with it. The story will be over soon. The final chapter is coming. Monday, July 30, 2007.

the end is coming the end is coming...

Hannah opened her eyes slowly and saw that the sun had not risen yet. The clock beside the television read "4:25 AM". She felt a being stirring beside her, and noticed that Koji had woken up, too. "Good moring..." Hannah whispered, laying her head on his shoulder. "Good morning to you too..." he whispered back, running his fingers through her hair. She blushed a deep pink and smiled softly at him. The looked deeply into each others eyes. Suddenly, and mount of black and white fur ran through the room, hissing loudly. "What was that?!" Zoe exclaimed,having woken up at the noise. "Don't worry, it was just Shadow, my cat," Hannah explained, getting up to find out what had happened. "Shadow?" Hannah called, finding the small kitten hiding beneath her brother's bed. "W-What happened?" Damon yawned as he slowly woke up. "Shadow ran through the room as if he had just seen a ghost," Hannah said, pulling the cat out from under the bed and carried him back into the living room. "Why did he run through the room like that?" Takuya asked, yawing loudly. "He only does that if someone got here from Nightopia..." As if right on cue, Polly and Tommy ran into the room. "Hannah, you've got to come see this!" Polly exclaimed, practically dragging her older sister into her room. "What is it, Polly?" Hannah said, but there was no need to answer. She gasped at the site, and tears began forming in her eyes. The others ran in after her, but stopped when they saw it. Tsuki was kneeling in the middle of the room. She was crying over a body. When Hannah stepped forward to get a better look, tears rolled quickly down her cheeks as she saw who it was. It was NiGHTS.

"NiGHTS...What happened, Tsuki?" Hannah asked, running over to her. "NiGHTS encountered Reala flying with me around here," Tsuki replied, still crying softly, "Reala was with Myotismon, and they were putting something together in the park. He thought it would be a trap for you, Hannah, and since you're like a sister to the both of us, he flew in to try to destroy it. But, Reala and Myotismon saw him, and Reala pulled out a bow and arrow, and shot him down. He's been out cold ever since..." Tsuki bowed her head, and continued to sob. Hannah closed her eyes and let tears fall silently down her cheeks. Then, she pulled her friend into a hug, and let her cry. "Don't worry, Tsuki. We'll do everything in our power to help him. I promise," Hannah whispered, pulling Tsuki back some so she could see her face. "T-T-Thanks, Hannah," she said, wiping away her tears, "but first, we need to get rid of whatever it is that Reala and Myotismon are setting up." "Not right now, though, and besides, we could probably figure out what it is at school, if they're there today," Hannah said, standing up. "Good idea, and I'll take NiGHTS back to Ideya Palace. Maybe, if Sunset and I work together while you're at school, we can heal him!" Tsuki said, picking NiGHTS up. "All right. We'll see you later, Tsuki!" Hannah said, helping Tsuki open a portal to Nightopia. Tsuki just nodded and flew through the portal.

"Well, since school starts in only about five hours, should we all head back home and get ready?" Koichi asked, stiffling a yawn. "I think so. Besides, we can't stay here all day. The final battle is today," Takuya said, but looked at the ground in sorrow seeing the looks of dispair from his friends. "For once, Takuya's right," Polly said quietly, "We haven't got a clue as to what Myotismon and Reala are planning, but we have to stop them at all costs, or else..." She couldn't find it in her to continue once she saw the looks on Hannah and Koji's faces. "Let's not think about that!" Tommy said, trying to cheer everybody up, "I know we can beat them, and I know we will! But, we're not going to be able to if we don't go to school and act as if nothing happened, otherwise Reala and Myotismon will find out that we know they're planning something." Everybody nodded in aggrement. "Well, then, I guess we'll see you guys at school then!" Takuya said, "Thanks for the awesome movie night, Hannah! It rocked!" Hannah smiled and walked the others to the door, waving goodbye to them as they all ran for home. The only person left was Koji, who was standing on the front steps. "Hannah?" he said, turning towards her. "Yes, Koji?" she asked, walking out onto the step as well and closing the door. Koji took a deep breath and, blushing fruiously, said, "Listen, Hannah, there's something I've been meaning to tell you, but I just don't know exactly how to say it..."

"Oh, well, um, w-why don't you just tell me?"

"O-Okay. Hannah, I know this may sound stupid but..."

"Yes?"

"I--"

"Koji! Are you coming or what?!"

Koji turned to see Koichi waiting at the end of the street, tapping his foot. "I'm coming, Koichi!" Koji called with a frustrated sigh. "Well, I guess I'll see you in a couple of hours, then?" Hannah said, looking down at her feet, seemingly dissappointed. "Yeah, I guess so, if Koichi doesn't drag me to the end of the world and back first," Koji replied, making Hannah laugh a little. He looked at her with admiration, and gently kissed her cheek. "See you later, Hannah..." he said, gazing into her eyes. "Yeah...See you later, Koji..." she replied, placing her hand on her cheek gently. The two continued to gaze deeply into each other eyes. "KOJI!" "I'm coming!" Koji yelled, taking his gaze from Hanah's eyes to turn to yell at his brother. "Bye, Koji!" Hannah called with a wave as he began walking home with his twin. "Bye, Hannah..." Koji replied, smiling softly at her as he watched her open he door to her house, walk inside, and close the door. "Koji--" "Could have given me even just one minute to finish my sentence?" Koji asked, looking at his brother in a very annoyed way. Koichi sighed, "Look, we have to get back home, anyways! Dad will probably yell at us for being out all night as soon as we open the door. Besides, you can tell her tonight at the dance." "Yeah, well, what if I can't?" Koichi looked surprised at the question.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what if...What if my dream from last night comes true?"

"What dream, Koji?"

"I had a dream last night, were I was in the park. Myotismon showed up, holding the amulet I gave Hannah earlier this week. And then, Reala appeared holding Hannah in his grasp. Tukari from homeroom came in as well, and said that they had promised no one was going to get hurt. Myotismon said something and stuck out his tounge at her. She said something to him, then gave my back my D-tecter and ran to hide behind a boulder. I spirit evolved, but I remembered that even if I tried to attack them, I'd hurt Hannah in the process. Then, Myotismon flew to the boulder Tukari was hiding behind and dragged her into the area, her struggling to free herself. Reala threw Hannah against the ground and flew to help Myotismon. I de-digivolved and ran to Hannah and helped her into my lap as I knelt beside her. I heard Reala cry something, and turned to see Myotismon place the amulet around Tukari's neck. I felt Hannah move, and looked back at her to see her eyes looking dark and empty, as if all the life was drained out of her at once. I thought I heard the amulet break, but I didn't dare look away from Hannah's face, which had turned very pale. She blinked and took in one last breath and fell limp. Her eyes were closed and she wasn't breathing..." Tears had begun falling down Koji's cheeks as he told his brother the dream. Koichi nodded, looking down at his feet and thought, _Man, Koji sure is having a hard time...I wish there was some way I could help him..._ "Koji, we'd better hurry and get home. School starts in four hours, and if Dad is up, then we have to explain why we were out all night." Koji nodded, wiping away his tears, and quickly ran with his brother all they way home.

the end is coming the end is coming...

A/N: Wow, that sure was sad. I feel really bad about writing such mean things. I never give these guys a break. I am just so mean to them. Anyways, I've already begun working on the sequel, which will be called: "Fun In The Digisun". Plus, I'm working on a Takumi one-shot fic. It's called: "Sk8r Boi", like the song by Avril Lavinge (sorry if I misspelled it.) It's probably not gonna be as good as this one, but it'll be okay. Well, untill next time, and don't forget to send in a nice little review! PLEASE REMEMBER THAT I NEVER EXCEPT FLAMES!!!

xoxo,

**The Nightopian Princess**

†×º°"˜"°º×†


	22. The Battle Begins

A/N: Chapter 22 is finally up! I'm sorry it took so long for me to update, but I've had a lot going on! School, for me, starts on Monday, and I'm trying to finish this story before school starts, so I'm really sorry if I don't finish it before school starts. Anyways, I'm only gonna do about three more chapters after this one, so I'm probably gonna be finished by Sunday night, but if I'm not, once again, I'm sorry. Well, on with the story! Thursday, August 02, 2007

CHAPTER 22:

Hannah placed her head in her hands as the history teacher, Mr. Shiraji, droned on and on. _Reala and Myotismon aren't here. I should've stayed at home. I'm too tired to listen to boring lessons today. _She placed her arms on the desk and rested her head. Koji took a side glance at her and sighed. _I know how she feels._ Koji thought, stifling a yawn. Suddenly, the door opened and in walked 'Mykeal'. "I'm sorry I'm late, Mr. Shiraji," he said, walking over to his seat, "I overslept. Rearan isn't gonna be here today, by the way." Hannah shot her head up with a start. _Reala isn't gonna be here today? Oh no, he's probably working on that thing at the park! I really should've stayed home today! _Suddenly, they heard a crash, evil laughter, and an ear-splitting scream that frightened everyone in the classroom. "What was that?" Hannah said, glaring at the door. "I don't know, but we'd better check it out!" Koji replied, standing. Hannah nodded and headed with him towards the door. "Where do you two think you're going?!" Mr. Shiraji demanded, tapping her foot. "To check out what that scream was," Hannah replied cooly, "Someone might be hurt." "No, you all are to stay in your seats while I go see what it was," the teacher replied, walking past them and walking into the hallway and closing the door behind her without another word. Hannah and Koji turned to each other. "Wanna go check it out anyway?" Hannah asked. "You know it," Koji replied, and they ran out the door and down the hall.

"Where is the Chosen One?" Myostimon yelled, causing the walls to shake. The teachers all hid behind a large overturned desk. "She's right here!" said a voice. The teachers all turned to see Hannah and Koji standing at the foot of the stairs. "Hannah, Koji, I thought I told everyone to stay in their seats!" Mr. Shiraji said, shaking with fear. "Well, then, I guess we don't listen all that well, do we?" Koji replied with a smirk. "Neither do we!" cried Takuya as he, Zoe, Koichi, and J.P ran down the stairs to the basement to help their friends. Myotismon chuckled at the site. "How cute, Chosen One," he said, "You're friends have come to help. Well, they won't be able to help you after I do this!" He dissappeared and reappeared in front of Hannah and snatched the amulet from her neck. He snatched it so quickly and hard that Hannah fell to her knees and onto the floor. "Hannah!" Koji said, running to help her. Myostimon laughed evilly and dissappeared into the darkness. "Where'd that coward go?" Takuya groaned, scowling at the walls. "I-I don't know, but we've got to find out what he and Reala are planning..." Hannah said, struggling to get onto her knees. Koji stood and held out his hand. Hannah took it and he helped her up. "This probably has something to do with whatever those two are planning at the park!" Zoe said, crossing her arms over her chest. "You exactly right, child!" The startled group turned to see 'Rearan' standing on the steps. "First these students, now you? Rearan I am very dissappointed!" Mr. Shiraji exclaimed, getting up from behind the fallen desk. "Can it, lady!" 'Rearan' said, his eyes glowing. A red light surrounded him, and he changed back into a Nightmaren. "Reala!" Takuya exclaimed. Hannah and Koji glared at the evil jester. Reala flew up to them and said, "You're coming with me, girly!" Hannah gasped and thought, _He's that gangster person I met up with last week, too?!?!_ Reala grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his grasp. "Let her go!" Koji said. Reala ignored his cry and held Hannah tightly in his grasp. Hannah struggled to get free. Then, in the blink of an eye, they dissappeared into the darkness.

"What just happened?" one of the teachers asked, stepping out from behind the desk. "Rearan was Reala the whole time..." Zoe explained, quite a bit shocked herself. "Who's Reala?" Mr. Shiraji asked. "Reala is an evil Nightmaren from Nightmare. He is the faithful servent of Wizeman, the ruler of Nightmare, and the arch-enemy of NiGHTS, the savoir of Nightopia." Koji explained. "What are Nightmare and Nightopia?" another teacher asked. "Nightopia is the land of dreams, and Nightmare is the land of nightmares, hence the name Nightmare." Koji once again explained. "Who's NiGHTS?" a third teacher asked. Koji groaned and replied, "NiGHTS was once a servent of Wizeman's as well, but betrayed him and became the savoir of Nightopia." "Come on, guys, we don't have time for this!" Zoe said, stoping Mr. Shiraji and the other teachers from asking any more questions. "Yeah, we've gotta go help Hannah!" Takuya exclaimed. Koji gasped and said, "I know just where to find them!" "Where?" Koichi asked. "The park!" Koji replied, running towards the steps. "Hold it right there, young man!" Mr. Shiraji said, stoping Koji in his tracks, "School's not over yet so--" The bell rang for school to be over, "--never mind." Koji turned and continued walking back up out of the basement and to the park, with the other following quickly behind him.

"Let me go!" Hannah said, struggling to break free of Reala's grasp. "Not gonna happen, girly! Besides, we've gotta wait on that litle boyfriend of yours! I want to get rid of him personally after we get rid of you!" Hannah gasped and thought, _Oh no!_ Her vision got a little blurry for her eyes were filling with tears. _Koji...I never got to tell you how I feel about you, and I never will if these guys have their way! Koji...Please come...I need to tell you that...I love you..._ Hannah closed her eyes and cried softly, her tears melting the snow three feet below where Reala was holding her in his grasp. Reala paid her no attention and let her cry as he waited for Myotismon to get there with the amulet. _Where is he? He's always late, no matter what I tell him! If he doesn't get here soon, I'm gonna go find him myself and drag him over here!_ Suddenly, Myotismon appeared beside him, startling him. "Sorry I'm late.," Myotismon said. Reala just rolled his eyes and said, "Did you get those digimon to come here to hold off this girl's other friends, as in, all of her new friends except for that boy?" Myotismon nodded, and Reala showed his infamous toothy grin. "Well, then, let the show begin..."

:END CHAPTER 22

A/N: I'm sorry this was so short! I'm having writer's block! I mean, I know what I want to happen in the last chapter, but writing everything that's inbetween what I've written and the final chapter is hard! This is why I wish that writer's block didn't exist! That way, all of us great writers out there would write grand novels and be very famous! Anyways, please send a review, and I'll try to begin chapter 23 once my writer's block goes away!

xoxo,

**The Nightopian Princess**

†×º°"˜"°º×†


	23. Is This The End?

A/N: I can't believe it! School starts tomorrow and I'm not through with the story yet! Well, I just hope my ballet classes don't start for about another week or so! I want to get this finished by Friday. Anyways, my writer's block has finally gone away! I know what is going to happen from here on out, and I think it's pretty good! There are only going to be about 28 chapters in all, considering if I add more stuff to it or not. Well, anyways, on with the chapter! Sunday, August 05, 2007

CHAPTER 23:

"Come on, guys! We need to get to park, and fast!" The digidestineds ran quickly through the parking lot of the school and onto the sidewalk. They were about a mile away from the park when something appeared in front of them, making them stop abruptly. "What is that?" J.P asked, or more appropriatly, screamed. "That's BlackWarGreymon!" said a voice. The group turned to see Polly and Tommy running quickly towards them. "Who's BlackWarGreymon?" Takuya asked franticly, backing away slowly from the giant digimon. "A dark version of WarGreymon from Season 2 of DIGIMON, the tv show back at my old home. In the show, he was made of control spires, but now he's all digimon!" The digimon loked at them menecingly, then turned around and nodded his head. The digidestineds looked past him to see at least a thousand digimon headed towards them. All of the digimon's eyes were red and glowing. Polly, becoming very frightened, hugged Tommy and buried her face in his shoulder, making him blush. "We don't have time for this!" Koji exclaimed, annoyed. "We'll hold them off, Koji!" Koichi yelled to his twin. "What?! Are you insane?!" Koji yelled back. "Just go! You have to save Hannah! You're the only one that can help her now!!" Koji looked at Koichi in admiration, then nodded curtly and ran towards the park without another word.

_I'm the only one that can help her now? What am I supposed to do?_ Koji ran quickly down the road, only four blocks away from the park. Then, he stopped and gasped. _The prophecy! Of course! It said that the only way to save the chosen one would be for True Love's first kiss!! But..._ Koji turned his head to see a white dove fly by, _What if I'm not the one they ment for it? What's Hannah gonna do if I'm not it?! Well, only one way to find out! _Koji's hands balled into fists and he ran quickly down the road towards the park.

Tukari stood, back against the wall, at the school. She held Koji's D-tecter tightly in her hand, turning it over every now and again. _What am I doing?_ She thought as the wind blew through her short, blonde hair._ I am working with two phsyco freaks from different worlds to get a girl away from the cutest guy in the seventh grade. The only real reason I did this was because I was jealous of Hannah for taking the guy I've had a crush on since the fifth grade. And now, all because of me, there are lives at stake! I have to do something!_ She stood up straight, then quickly began running towards the park, where, she knew, were Koji and Hannah.

Koji slowed to a stop in front of the frozen pond in the park. He placed his hands on his knees and began to catch his breath when he heard a voice. "Huh?" Koji wondered aloud, standing up straight and looking all around for the source of the sound. _"Hehehehe..."_Koji searched all around for the source of the laughter. Suddenly, Myotismon appeared before him holding the topaz amulet Koji had given Hannah. "Looking for someone, boy?" he said, Reala also appearing, but with Hannah in hand. "Let her go!" Koji yelled at them, his hands forming into fists. "Who's gonna make me?" Reala taunted, making Koji growl. "I am," said a voice. Tukari stepped between them. "I thought you said nobody was going to get hurt!" she yelled, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "Well, we said a lot of things!" Myotismon replied, sticking out his green tounge. "Well, then, you leave me no choice!" She pulled Koji's D-tecter out of her pocket and handed it to him. "Stick it to 'em good!" she said, before running to hide behind a large boulder. Koji turned to her, mouthed the word "Thanks," and held his D-tecter up in the air. "EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION! Lobomon!!" "HA! Just because you spirit evolved, doesn't mean you can beat us! Even if you try to attack us, you'll end up hurting your little girlfriend in the process!" _Aw, man, he's right! _Koji thought, scowling. Suddenly, Myotismon flew over to where Tukari was hiding and dragged her into the area. Reala dropped Hannah hard on the ground and flew over to help Myotismon. Koji de-digivolved and ran over to Hannah. He helped her to at least get her arms around his neck and got her in his lap. "The Chosen One shall be no more!" Reala cried. Koji turned to see Moytismon place the amulet around Tukari's neck. Hannah's eyes shot open, making Koji turn to see them looking soulless and empty. He heard the sound of the amulet breaking, but he couldn't take his eyes off of Hannah's face, which was now very pale. "Hannah?" he asked, tearing up._ No, no! It's just like my dream! No! I can't lose her! I can't! Hannah, please! Don't leave me!_ She blinked once and, taking in a slow, hesitating breath, fell limp in his arms. "Hannah? Hannah!" Koji said, crying uncontrollably. Her eyes were closed, and she wasn't breathing. She was dead.

"Hahahaha!!!! The world shall now belong to Wizeman!!!" Reala cried, throwing his head back and laughing with evil glee. _Now's my chance!_ Tukari thought, as she wriggled free of Myotismon's grasp and did a backflip, kicking him twice in the face in the process. She landed gracefully on her feet, but Myotismon fell backward and just about broke a wing. He stood up, and turned red with anger. "Go, now!" Tukari yelled to Koji, who was still hugging Hannah's body tightly against him. "What?" he asked, turning to see that she had pulled out a sword and was preparing to fight. "Just go! If you don't kiss Hannah by sunset, she'll never come back!" Koji looked at Tukari for a moment, then nodded curtly as he picked up Hannah and carried her, bridal style, to the other side of the park. "Not so fast!" Reala cried, paralooping a tree in front of Koji, making him just about drop Hannah and fall on his face, "You're not going anywhere! I'm gonna take care of you personally!" "Not if we can help it!" said a voice. Koji turned to see NiGHTS, Tsuki, Sizzle, Sunset, Sprinkle, Jena, and Sharnee standing beside him. "Koji, quickly, get Hannah and yourself out of here as fast as possible!" Tsuki said, before thrusting her hands out in front of her. A skye blue glow began to surround her fingertips, and in the blink of an eye, a blue ray shot out at Reala, throwing him backwards into a large Sakura tree. Koji stood back up and, making sure Hannah was still in his arms, ran far off to another spot as quickly as he could.

He slowed as he approached his destination. Down at the edge of the pond, a small, lone flower grew. A periwinkle rose. Koji walked over to the spot where the rose grew, and placed Hannah beside it. He looked up at the horizen. The sun was just beginning to set in the bleak, gray, cloudy sky. _I'm running out of time! _Koji thought, pulling Hannah into his lap and placing a hand around her waist. _It's now or never! If I don't do this, the world will belong to Wizeman, but worse, I'll have lost the only person I ever truely loved. Well, here goes._ Koji lifted Hannah's face closer to his. The sun was just about to set. Koji took a small breath, then gently closed his eyes and placed his lips upon hers. About one minute later, he lifted his head up, took his lips away from hers and opened his eyes. He thought he saw her eyelashes flutter for a second as the sun set completely over the horizen, and darkness came.

:END CHAPTER 23

A/N: Wow, that was soooo romantic, wasn't it? Well, does Hannah come back to life, or will she stay dead forever more? Find out in chapter 24 of A New Kid In Digischool!

xoxo,

**The Nightopian Princess**

†×º°"˜"°º×†


	24. Lovers Reunited

A/N: Hey, everybody! Wassup? Anyways, I'm sorry for taking so long to update! School just started last Monday, but it feels like it started two months ago! Well, I've finally gotten this far! Let's see what happens! Sunday, August 12, 2007

CHAPTER 24:

Hannah's eyes fluttered open, revealing her gleaming amber eyes. "K-Koji?" she asked, looking up into his saphire eyes. She noticed that tears had started forming in his eyes. "What's wrong Koji?" She asked, placing her hand against his cheek. "Hannah..." he whispered, smiling softly at her, "...I'm just so glad you're alive..." He helped Hannah sit up taller in his lap. Then, he remembered something. He turned to his right and gently picked the small periwinkle rose. He turned back to her and gave her the rose, which she took in her hands and held close to her heart. "Hannah?" Koji asked, placing his hand on her knee. "Yes, Koji?" Hannah replied, not taking her gaze away from his eyes as soon as she set her own eyes on them. "Well, Hannah, there's something I've been meaning to tell you..." "Yes?" Hannah replied again, placing her free hand on his chest. "Well, the truth is...I-I love you, Hannah..." Hannah gasped slightly at his statement. "I know, you probably think it's stupid or-" Koji was cut off by Hannah placing a finger against his lips. "No, I don't think it's stupid at all..." Hannah said, removing her finger from his lips. Then, she moved her face closer to his, so that they were only milimeters apart. She slowly closed her eyes and pressed her lips against his. Koji closed his eyes and pressed his lips firmly, but gently, against hers as well. He could taste her creme brulee lip gloss in his mouth as they kissed. Hannah could feel her head spinning as his lips moved slowly but demanding against hers. Everything seemed to just dissappear into oblivion. They felt as if they're heartbeats had become one. After about another five minutes, they slowly broke apart, panting harshly. "I love you, too, Koji..." Hannah whispered to him once they had both caught their breath. Koji turned to her and gazed deeply into her eyes. Suddenly, they heard a scream.

"That was Tukari!" Koji said, looking back in the direction that they had come from. "What happened?" Hannah asked, placing a and on his shoulder. "Well, after the...incident, Tukari told me to take you away from there. She said that if I didn't kiss you before sunset, you'd be gone forever, and she said she'd fight off Reala and Myotismon." Hannah nodded at this and stood up. "I have an idea..." she whispered as Koji stood up beside her. "What is it?" Koji asked. "We'll scare Reala and Myotismon away," she replied, gazing at the periwinkle rose in her hands. "How will we do that?" Koji asked, but then he soon caught on. "Oh...I get it. But how are we gonna pull it off?" Hannah turned to him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek and replied, "You don't have to worry about it at all. I'll handle it, but first, we need to run down to my house and pick something up." Koji nodded and said, "That won't be a problem." He held up his D-tecter. "EXECUTE! BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION! Kendogarurumon! Hop on!" Hannah nodded and climbed onto his back, and the set off quickly for Hannah's house.

"All right, we're here. Koji, this won't take but a moment, 'kay?" Hannah said, climbing off his back and jumping onto the lowest branch on the tree by her bedroom window. Kendogarurumon nodded and waited about five minutes untill shee climbed back down in an elegant white dress that ended at her knees. She had a crown made of daisies on her head. She made careful not to hurt herself as she jumped to the ground in her ballet shoes. She landed gracefully, and walked over to Kendogarurumon, her curled hair blowing in the breeze. "Wow, Hannah, you look...Amazing.." Hannah giggled and blushed a little. "Come on, let's hurry!" Kendogarurumon nodded and allowed her to climb on, then they set off back towards the park. "So how exactly is this going to scare them?" Kendogarurumon asked as they arrived back at the park. "Trust me, Koji," Hannah said, pulling a small bag out of her purse, "They won't know what hit them..." She pulled out a small thing of powder and made her face and arms seem paler. Then, she grabbed some blush and brushed it against her cheeks. Next, she picked up some blue eyeshadow and placed some on her eyelids. Finally, she took a tube of plum purple lipstick and put a thin ammount on her lips, then stood and turned back to Koji, who had de-digivolved while she was putting on her make-up. "Well, how do I look?" Hannah asked, taking a step forward so he could get a better look. "Wow, is it Halloween already?"he replied, making her laugh. "Come on, let's go." she said, taking his hand as the walked back over to where Tukari, Reala, and Myotismon, were fighting.

"Let me go!" Tukari cried as Myotismon lifted her by the neck off the ground. "You betrayed us, so we're gonna let you have it!" Reala said, paralooping the pond, making an opening to drop her in. "I betrayed you because I finally figured out that what you did and are doing's wrong!" Tukari replied, struggling against Myotismon's firm grip to get a good enough breath to finish, "I know now that I made the wrong decision in helping you, and now I don't care what you do to me, but I will not let Wizeman become ruler!" Myotismon yawned and whined, "Can I just drop her now?" But Reala wasn't listening. He was focussed on something else. "Reala?" Myotismon said, but he followed the Nightmaren's gaze to see Hannah walking into the clearing, holding a periwinkle rose. "Wha? That's not possible! The Chosen One is dead!" "Maybe that's her ghost down there!" Myotismon said, trembling. "Wait, do you hear that?" Reala asked him. Myotismon listened harder to hear a beautiful voice singing.

_"In a dream I could see, you are not far away_

_Anytime Anyplace, I can see your face_

_You are that special one that I've been waiting for_

_And I hope you're looking for someone like me_

_In my dreams I can hear you calling me_

_In the night, everything's so sweet_

_In your eyes I feel there's so much inside_

_In the nights, dream delight_

_I want to see you standing there_

_In the nights, dream delight_

_I've found someone who really cares_

_In the nights, dream delight_

_I want to see your smile again_

_In the nights, dream delight_

_You're the one I've waited for_

_In a dream we can do anything we want to_

_There's nowhere I'd rather be but here with you_

_The stars above light the way only for you and I_

_I'm so glad I've found the one I've been looking for_

_Keep the dream of the one you're hoping for_

_Love can come through an open door_

_Just be strong and you're sure to find the one_

_In the nights, dream delight_

_I want to see you standing there_

_In the nights, dream delight_

_I've found someone who really cares_

_In the nights, dream delight_

_I want to see your smile again_

_In the nights, dream delight_

_You're the one I've waited for..."_

"That has to be her ghost!" Reala exclaimed, flying off in a huff. "Hey, wait for me!" Myotismon cried, dropping Tukari and dissappearing in a puff of smoke. "Whaaaaa!" Tukari screamed as she fell, and closed her eyes tightly as she prepared for impact, but it never came. She slowly opened one eye to see that she had been caught. She fully opened both her eyes to see that Koichi and the others had shown up, and that Koichi had caught her before she could hit the ground. "Huh?" she said, looking up at his face. "You okay?" Koichi asked, placing her back down on the ground. "Uh, y-yes, thank you." she replied, turning a light shade of maroon. "Well, they'll be back soon," Hannah said, walking over to the group with Koji. "Wha!" Takuya exclaimed, "I didn't know it was Halloween! Why didn't you tell me, I would have had my costume done ages ago!" "Ha ha, Takuya, very mature. Keep it up, and you'll be going as a stupid gogglehead with a black eye!" Koji threatened, holding his fist up to Takuya's face. Hannah grabbed his free hand, making him turn to her, then relax and drop his other arm back to his side. "Come on, Koji, it was just a joke," Takuya said, shrugging his shoulders. "Hush, I don't wanna hear it," Hannah said, glaring at the gogglehead. "Heheheheh..." said a deep voice. "What was that?!" Zoe exclaimed, turning everywhere to find the source of the sound. Hannah's eyes widened in fear, and she grasped Koji's arm. "Wizeman's here," Tukari whispered. Suddenly, a large hand with an eye in the center entered the clearing and picked Hannah up above the ground. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hannah screamed at the top of her lungs, kicking her legs and struggling to get free. "Let her go!" Koji yelled at it, his fists shaking with anger. "Now why would I do that?" said the voice from earlier in a sarcastic tone. A figure floated before them in the clearing. No face, but an eye in each of it's six hands and a large, black cloak. Tukari lifted a shaking finger at the figure. "He's back..."

:END CHAPTER 24

A/N: Wow, that was a good chapter, huh? I think it was good! Well, 'till next time!

xoxo,

**The Nightopian Princess**

†×º°"˜"°º×†


	25. Beginning Again

A/N: Well, here it is! I'm really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, **really** sorry it took me so long to update this, but I've had a lot on my mind. I'm going to Disney World with my friend, Mikayla, next September. Well, anyways, enjoy, and don't forget to review! Friday, September 21, 2007

CHAPTER 25:

"Let Go!" Hannah screamed, but the evil Nightmaren lord just laughed and held his grip firm. "You didn't really think I'd let you live, did you, young Nightopian Princess?" He said, holding her higher. "Ha, as if you could hurt me! I've fought against you since I was nine years old, when NiGHTS first told me about me being the Nightopian Princess and being destined to save Nightopia from the likes of you!" Hannah yelled, pulling her hand out of his grasp and clawed his eye. Wizeman cried out in pain and dropped her. She stood up and looked at the once greatly feared Nightmaren lord. "Face it, Wizeman, your nothing but a pathetic old man who couldn't even beat me as a little girl!" Hannah called, a faithful grin upon her face. That did it. Wizeman's clawed eye opened, revealing a swelled up, pufy, red eye. "You little brat!" He screamed, shooting a shadowy red beam at her. Hannah stiffened up. _Maybe that wasn't my best idea! _she thought, staying rooted to the spot, biting her bottom lip, and closing her eyes. She waited to get hit, but instead, something else happened. She was swept off her feet and rolled about three meters away, the being beside her holding her tightly.

Hannah sat up and opened her eyes. "K-Koji?" she asked when she saw that Koji had run and knocked her out of the way of attack. He lifted his head and looked into her eyes. "Hannah," he said, tearing up, "I just couldn't let him hurt you like that..." Hannah smiled at him and let a single tear run down her cheek. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist. Hannah buried her face into his chest and cried softly. "Hannah, is something wrong?" Koji asked, holding her closer to him. Hannah lifted her head and sighed. "No, Koji, everything is perfectly fine..." she whispered, looking deeply into his dark saphire blue eyes. Hannah and Koji smiled gently at each other. Wizeman shook with anger. "No! I Can NOT let this happen! I must end this!" He flew over at the couple and blasted another red beam at them. They looked at the beam and smiled slyly. Wizeman was shocked. _What do they plan to do?!_ Wizeman thought, frantic. Hannah and Koji stood up, still hugging each other tightly. Hannah held out one hand and put up a barrier around her and all her friends, deflecting the beam. Then, Hannah closed her eyes for a second. When they opened again, they shone a brilliant shade of amethyst. She held both her hands in front of her. She nodded slightly to Koji, and he nodded back and placed his hands on her shoulders. A ball of white light fromed in her hands, and flew out at Wizeman. The blast forced him backwards and formed a large portal behind him. "I'll be back, young Nightopian Princess, mark my words!" Wizeman cried as he was slowly sucked back into Nightmare.

"All right! You guys did it!" Tukari cried, punching the air at their victory. Hannah's eyes changed back to their usual shade and she fell backwards into Koji's arms. "Hannah?!" Koji exclaimed, knealing down on the ground with her in his lap. Her eyelids fluttered and she opened her eyes. "K-Koji..." she whispered, lifting her head. They gazed into each others' eyes and smiled softly at each other. Their faces inched closer and closer untill their lips touched. Zoe sighed and placed her head on Takuya's shoulder, making him blush. Tukari and Koichi looked at each other, blushing, then held hands and looked back at the couple. J.P teared up a bit and cried tears of joy into a hankie. Polly and Tommy hugged each other and smiled at Hannah and Koji. They kissed passionatly for about a minute, then slowly broke apart. They smiled softly at each other once again. Takuya looked at his watch. "Well, the dance is about over right now," he said, shrugging his shoulders, "I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow!" "Yeah, I've gotta go, too, " Zoe said, "My mom thinks I'm at Takuya's studying. See you guys later!" She and Takuya quickly ran off and dissappeared out of sight. "I've gotta get home as well," Tukari said, "I'm already past my curfew." "I'll walk you home," Koichi offered, smiling softly at her. She blushed and nodded, then they both walked off out of sight as well. J.P waved good bye to them and walked out of the park without another word. "I'm spending the night at Tommy's tonight," Polly said. "So we'll see you guys later!" Tommy exclaimed. Then the two third graders ran out of the park without a trace.

Hannah and Koji stood up slowly, their arms still wrapped around each other. "Well, I guess we'd better be getting home, too." Koji whispered, pushing Hannah's hair out of her face. Hannah nodded, and they began walking towards her house. They arrived at her front door about ten minutes later, and had not talked the whole way. Hannah turned to Koji and kissed him gently on the lips. "Koji?" she asked. "Yes, Hannah?" Koji replied, taking her in his arms. "Would you mind staying here tonight?" Hannah asked him, placing her hands on his chest. Koji looked deep into her eyes. "Sure," he said, "I'll do anything for you..." Hannah looked up into his eyes and smiled. They leaned their faces closer to each other and kissed. The moon shone brightly on them, making them seem like mere shadows against the navy sky. But they were much more. They were together, and that was all that mattered to them...

**The End**

**:END CHAPTER 25**

A/N: That was truley a happy ending, don't you agree? (sniffle) I just about cried while writing it, but of course I am a big mush ball. Well anyways, there will be a sequel. It will be called :"Fun In The DigiSun". Plus, I have gotten other stories written, too! The first one is the beginning of this whole series with Hannah as a Nightmaren. It is called: "One In A Million, And It Was Me", which has Hannah in the fourth grade when she first became a Nightmaren. The other is a Takumi fanfic called: "Sk8r Boi". I am using the Japanese names in this one. You'll have to read it to find out about it, though! Well, 'till next time!

xoxo,

**The Nightopian Princess**


	26. ErOrS aNd MiStEaKs

A/N: Hey, everybody! This is just and extra section telling you somethings that I know I messed up on in this story, "A New Kid In Digischool". Here is the list of things and why I messed them up.

1. I know I messed up in chapter 21 when I wrote about Reala being the gangster person. He was actually controlling the gangster, Joe. I accidentally forgot to put him saying something about that in the story.

2. When Tommy was talking about the spirits of the legendary warriors being with Hannah and the others in chapter 7, it ment for them to have the best of luck, and was sending some of his power towards the group. I'm sorry I didn't make that clearer.

3. When Reala threatened to hurt Hannah's sister, Polly, in chapter 13, it was a bluff. Reala is too much of a corward to do something as bad as that without Wizeman's orders.

4. In chapter 24, when Myotismon and Reala fled, Reala went back to Nightmare Castle, and Myotismon went all the way back to his castle in the Digital World. Myotismon was actually only pretending to be afraid, so in the next book... Well, I'll let you all figure **that** one out on your own.

5. At the end of Chapter 25, when Hannah asks Koji to stay the night, the have another movie night, and watch another scary movie. Hannah completely freaks out, but Koji calms her back down, and they both fall asleep in each others arms. I just thought I'd let you all know that.

6. In all the stories I'm writing in this series, the first three are happening in America, with school being only 180 days with breaks inbetween each six weeks and about another 8 weeks for Summer vacation. In my next story, and in 'Sk8r Boi', I may confuse the American and Japanese ways a bit, but don't hold it against me! The only states that I've ever been are Florida, Alabama, South Carolina, North Carolina, Georgia, and maybe Virginia. I've never been outside the country. Heck, I've never even flown on a plane! So please, don't get mad or flame my fanfics because of that one error.

7. I know I've made spelling errors! I type like that, and this wordpad doesn't have a spell check!

Finally, here is a sneak peek of what to expect in the next story in this sereis: "Fun In The Digisun"!

**Fun in the Digisun**

**Chapter 1:**

The bell rang through the halls of the school for the final time of the year. Though it rang loudly, it was completely droned out by the cheers of the students and faculty members. The empty hallways filled quickly with hyperactive teens and escew papers. The students ran to their lockers and grabbed their stuff, then ran out of the building for the last time untill September. Among these 2,000 or so students were the digidestineds, Tukari, and their three American friends. "So, who wants to go to my place and celebrate?" Zoe asked her friends as they walked through the park. "Can't. Takuya and I have soccer practice," Hannah said, indicating the gym bag slung over both of their shoulders. "Since when do you play soccer?" Polly asked, raising an eyebrow. "Since I tried out for the team in March! Besides, it's fun!" her older sister exclaimed. "Ugh. You're becoming more and more like a gogglehead every day..." Damon groaned, flinching when Hannah hit him in the back of the head. "You guys _are_ coming to the championship game tomorrow night, right?" Takuya asked, putting his hat and goggles on his head. "You betcha!" Tommy exclaimed, pulling on his orange mushroom hat, which seemed bigger than his head. "Do you think we'd miss it for anything?" J.P asked. "Not a chance!" Koichi and Zoe replied at the same time. "I'll be there!" Tukari exclaimed, putting on her black beret. "You know I'm in," Koji said, giving Hannah a quick peck on the cheek. "All right, then! Well, I guess we'll see you guys later, then!" Takuya said, waving back at his friends as he and Hannah walked to the soccer field. "See you guys at my place after practice!" Zoe called with a wave. "See you then!" Hannah called back, and then she and Takuya quickly ran to get to practice on time.

Well, I hope you liked it! See you soon!

xoxo,

**The Nightopian Princess**


End file.
